Trixie's Terrifically Terrible Triumphantly Treacherous Tragic Trick
by Ri2
Summary: The Great and Powerful Trixie has returned for revenge-AGAIN-but this time, with the Talisman of Ekafatonyllatot she's absolutely without a doubt going to win this time, make Twilight her love slave, and gain absolute power. Absolutely nothing can possibly go wrong at all ever. Also, she learns the longest word in the world.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me.

…

The Great and Powerful Trixie Lulamoon (Not that she was allowed to use that last name anymore, her family had disowned her after that silly misunderstanding where they'd thought she'd been trying to brainwash and blackmail her older sister into handing over her inheritance and title as heir of House Lulamoon, which she _totally_ hadn't been, honest) did not, contrary to expectations and popular opinion, hate Twilight Sparkle.

Oh, she'd hated her once, certainly. More than anything in the world. She'd blamed absolutely everything wrong in her life on Twilight. Her home being destroyed? Twilight's fault. Becoming a laughingstock and nopony taking her seriously anymore? Twilight's fault. Having to work on a rock farm? Twilight's fault. Being rejected by that worthless hick of a rock farmer's daughter who claimed that she had better standards than doing 'the help' and _clearly_ was oblivious to the great honor and privilege that came from sleeping with The Great and Powerful Trixie? Twilight's fault. Her wagon breaking and dropping rocks on her leg? Twi…well, okay, _that_ she blamed the wheel for, but she was certain Twilight had done something to the wheel. She had spent countless nights fantasizing about all the absolutely horrifying things she would do to Twilight Sparkle if given the chance…and once she'd obtained the Alicorn Amulet, she finally had the opportunity she'd been dreaming of.

Looking back, The Great and Powerful Trixie realized her blaming absolutely every little thing wrong with her life on Twilight Sparkle had been profoundly silly and more than a little sad. She had been so unwilling to accept any responsibility for her own shortcomings (Except for being kicked out of House Lulamoon, that was totally her stupid sister's fault. How dare she not realize how much worthier The Great and Powerful Trixie would be of inheriting the House than she was!) that she'd been driven to madness and dark magic to try and prove herself better than Twilight Sparkle, something she deeply regretted. (To be specific, she regretted _losing._ The nigh-omnipotence the Alicorn Amulet had granted her had actually been rather nice, and she hadn't really minded going insane that much.) After being shouted at for several hours by Princess Luna about how _stupid _she had been dabbling in dark magic and how things could have turned out a lot, _lot_ worse, being told in excruciating and nightmare-inducing detail about what would have happened to her if she'd actually killed or tortured anypony, being locked in a dark and terrifying dungeon for several days, and spending months of hard labor on—surprise, surprise—a rock farm before finally being released on parole and allowed to go back to work entertaining foals at birthday parties, she was willing to admit that she'd massively blown things out of proportion and that Twilight might not be to blame for all the misfortune that had befallen her. Especially since apparently Twilight putting in a good word for her was the only reason her sentence wasn't much, much, _much_ worse.

So no, The Great and Powerful Trixie did not hate Twilight Sparkle. Did she _envy_ her? Absolutely. Who could blame her? Twilight had lots of great friends and lovers _clearly_ unworthy of her beauty, power, and breeding. Twilight was the beloved student of Princess Celestia, benevolent ruler of all of Equestria. (The Great and Powerful Trixie didn't consider Princess Luna to be an actual ruler. She was convinced Princess Celestia just let her think she was so she wouldn't turn into Nightmare Moon again.) Twilight had achieved the dream of every filly and colt and become an immortal nigh-omnipotent Alicorn goddess. Twilight was still welcome at her childhood home and her family still answered all her letters…and that family happened to be possibly the oldest and most prestigious and powerful House in Canterlot, _certainly_ older and more prestigious and powerful than the Lulamoons.

She'd backslid a little after Twilight's ascension and coronation. Perfectly understandable. She'd pulled a few scams with Gilda which, sadly, did not go as well as she'd hoped and resulted in her getting banned from the Crystal Empire for life, and she'd had to use some desperate fast-talking to convince her parole officer not to report her to the Princess and get her sent back to prison.

So, with this in mind, aware of just how thin the ice she was standing on was, it was perfectly understandable to wonder why The Great and Powerful Trixie would think it would be a good idea to join Discord's Evil League of Evil, since if it were ever discovered that she was part of a cabal plotting against Equestria's newest Princess and her consorts, she had a very good chance of being sent on a one-way trip to Tartarus.

The answer was quite simple. The Great and Powerful Trixie desired to have Twilight groveling at her hooves, begging for mercy. She wanted to have Twilight chained and broken before her, her tail hiked, her back scoured by the lash of a whip and branding iron and horn. She wanted Twilight to scream and scream and scream…

The Great and Powerful Trixie's name, and beg for more, for The Great and Powerful Trixie was besotted with Twilight Sparkle and wanted to make her hers, reduce her to a mewling slave longing for her mistress's touch, willing to debase and abuse herself for the slightest scrap of affection from her better. The Great and Powerful Trixie wanted to _dominate_ Twilight Sparkle, fill her every waking thought and sleeping dream, be the reason for her existence, for her to be unable to _live_ without The Great and Powerful Trixie. She wanted to take Twilight Sparkle from those boorish plebes who were utterly unworthy of being her companions and show her what a Unicorn of _true_ breeding and class and power was capable of. Gilda and Lightning Dust and all the others meant nothing to her, she always imagined it was Twilight when they made love, practice for the real thing. (She was fairly certain they were always picturing that blue Pegasus with rainbow hair when they did it, anyway.)

The Great and Powerful Trixie wanted to love Twilight Sparkle, and for Twilight Sparkle to love her, and _only_ her, and for all those who would _dare_ to take Twilight away from her to be sent far, far away. Or maybe killed. That seemed a little extreme, she admitted, but she felt she was entitled to such outrage after months of living in Ponyville between the start of her parole and Twilight's coronation and watching those…those rubes openly flirt and swap spit and have slumber parties with Twilight that doubtless had little actual sleep, making her oblivious to The Great and Powerful Trixie's pining and True Love as compared to those _bitches_ who were clearly just trying to use poor naïve Twilight Sparkle for her connections and gorgeous body without considering her feelings. (Yes, this was exactly what The Great and Powerful Trixie wanted Twilight for. No, The Great and Powerful Trixie did not acknowledge this. She'd gained some self-awareness in recent times, but it only went so far.) Surely once Twilight Sparkle realized The Great and Powerful Trixie's feelings for her, she'd drop those whorses to the curb!

The Great and Powerful Trixie did not hate Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle's _friends_, on the other hand…

Discord had told her he could give her the power to make Twilight Sparkle hers and take her from those so-called 'friends' of hers. (Elements of Harmony, pah! The Great and Powerful Trixie had no idea how they'd managed to fool the most powerful magic in the land into accepting them as their Bearers instead of their rightful wielders, like The Great and Powerful Trixie herself.) The Great and Powerful Trixie had been leery of his offer at first, since she wasn't allowed to so much as _look at_ another magical artifact for more than thirty seconds lest she be sent back to prison, but he'd assured her that even the greatest of mages—and Twilight Sparkle—would think the Talisman of Ekafatonyllatot he'd given her was nothing more than a clasp holding her cape together. Why, it was so good at concealing its true power that The Great and Powerful Trixie still couldn't sense any magic in it, no matter how hard she tried!

All she had to do was follow Discord's plan and the Talisman would do what it was supposed to and make Twilight hers. Oh, and also grant her all of Twilight's powers and make _her_ into an immortal nigh-omnipotent Alicorn goddess, but The Great and Powerful Trixie was so focused on winning Twilight Sparkle's heart that she barely even thought about this more than a few dozen times a minute, demonstrating just how deep her feelings for the lavender Princess were. (Or her insanity, rather.)

And she fully intended to follow Discord's plan…as a backup. There was something else The Great and Powerful Trixie wanted to try first.

…

The Great and Powerful Trixie walked down a purple-carpeted hallway in Canterlot Castle, her snout raised firmly in the air, not deigning to notice the soldiers clad in purple armor on either side of the hall leading to a massive pair of purple and gold-trimmed doors with Twilight's Cutie Mark embossed on them in glittering pink jewels. Her escort, an orange Pegasus stallion also wearing the livery of Twilight's personal guard, glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "So, Ms. Trixie-"

"The _Great and Powerful _Trixie," The Great and Powerful Trixie snapped.

The stallion whose name Trixie had not bothered to learn rolled his eyes. "Right. Ms. The Great and Powerful Trixie, if I might ask, why do you seek an audience with Her Magisty Princess Twilight?"

"It is none of your concern," The Great and Powerful Trixie sniffed.

"Considering that I'm bringing a convicted felon who has every reason to have a vendetta against my mistress into her presence, I'd think it _is_ my concern, as one of Her Magisty's sworn protectors," the Pegasus said with a frown.

The Great and Powerful Trixie scowled at the guard. "Rest assured, I mean no harm to Twilight Sparkle-"

"_Princess_ Twilight Sparkle," the guard said.

"I mean no harm to _Twilight Sparkle_," The Great and Powerful Trixie repeated through gritted teeth. "What I seek to discuss with her is personal, and none of your concern, and far above your pay grade."

"I'm pretty sure my weekly salary is higher than you'd earn in a year," the stallion said. The Great and Powerful Trixie ignored this, as she tended to ignore anything that displeased her or contradicted her view of reality.

They soon reached the great doors leading into Twilight's personal throne room. "Before we enter, I should warn you," the guard said. "Her Magisty has a tendency to restructure the layout of her throne room at a whim. She's experimenting with various different styles to try and find one that suits her, and making up some new ones on the fly. Some of them can be a little…intimidating to someone who's not used to the sorts of things Her Magisty is capable of."

The Great and Powerful Trixie snorted. "Please," she said derisively. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is capable of comprehending things far greater than your feeble mind could possibly imagine. Assuming you have an imagination, which The Great and Powerful Trixie highly doubts, or else you would not be filling the utterly useless position of defender of an immortal and virtually indestructible deity who doubtless has no need whatsoever for lackeys to sacrifice their lives for hers and only keeps them around because they look good in shiny armor and serve well in bed." She glanced at the stallion for a moment, wondering briefly if he'd ever slept with Twilight Sparkle. He _was_ handsome, if you were into that sort of thing, she supposed. A burning rage filled her at the thought of this, this worthless windup soldier daring to lay so much as a hoof on that beautiful creature. _Once Twilight is The Great and Powerful Trixie's, he'll go the way of all the others who covet her._

The stallion glared at The Great and Powerful Trixie. "My position is not as superfluous as you might think…and I assure you, I have never been with Her Highness."

Somewhat annoyed she'd probably have to spare him after all, The Great and Powerful Trixie said, "Whatever. Open the door and allow The Great and Powerful Trixie her audience. The Great and Powerful Trixie can handle it. After all, even if she's a Princess now, she's _still_ Twilight Sparkle. She couldn't show off without help if her life depended on it. The Great and Powerful Trixie has a better sense of style and showponyship than she will _ever_ have. "

The guard frowned. "You'd be surprised. As she's grown into her power and privilege as an immortal Goddess-Princess, she's started to become a bit more extravagant and outgoing in how she carries herself, as befits a true ruler."

The Great and Powerful Trixie snorted. "The Great and Powerful Trixie will believe it when The Great and Powerful Trixie sees it."

The stallion narrowed his eyes and grinned coldly at The Great and Powerful Trixie. "Well, if you insist…" He nodded at two Unicorn guards on either side of the door, who stepped forward, horns glowing. With a rumble, the doors swung open, revealing…

Revealing…

The Great and Powerful Trixie's jaw dropped at the sight of what lay behind the door, something that could not have possibly fit inside the castle, something that looked like a whole _other world._ There was a field of purple, orange, white, pink, yellow, and blue flowers spreading as far as the eye could see, tended by what looked like tiny glowing ponies with butterfly wings…where the _ceiling_ should have been. Beneath that field was a great void shimmering with all the colors of the rainbow with glittering constellations of ponies made up of multicolored stars glittering in the depths, crystal spheres floating serenely through the expanse and chiming together to create an absolutely beautiful melody that brought tears to The Great and Powerful Trixie's eyes. Books flew around as well, their covers flapping up and down to propel them in impossible flight. Several giant books drifted between the crystals, their pages open, and each of those books was occupied by two or more ponies or creatures of other species, kissing and fondling and enjoying each other's company in a very intimate way. Each of them wore a metal collar around their necks with glowing chains extending off of them into the distance, pulses of energy occasionally racing up the lengths of the chains from the collars. The chains intersected on a round platform hundreds of meters away being cradled in the hooves of a dozen statues of ponies and one dragon at least half as tall as Canterlot Castle…made of _liquid rainbows,_ flowing in reverse out of several channels in the sides of the platform and taking on the shapes of the giant ponies (and dragon) as it surged upwards, the statues' hind legs emptying into a massive rainbow lake in the center of the flower field overhead, crystals and tremendous ferns growing from the surface of the lake, colorful motes of light and pollen floating off into the air below. Prismatic serpents and fish swam through the lake, occasionally leaping out and arcing beautifully through the air before splashing back down, sending droplets of rainbow everywhere.

"A-an impressive illusion, to be sure," The Great and Powerful Trixie stammered, trying to regain her composure.

"Oh, it's not an illusion," the guard said smugly.

The Great and Powerful Trixie pretended she hadn't heard this. "Those other ponies and…creatures…who are they?"

"Oh, members of Her Magisty's harem," the guard said. "In this iteration of her throne room, she decided to have them out on full display to keep her petitioners off-balance and make sure those who are trying to take advantage of her or push forth their own agenda have a difficult time focusing." He chuckled. "She's certainly come a long way from the modest and reserved Unicorn who left for Ponyville all those years ago…though I suppose she's still that same Unicorn deep down, really, and is able to put on a mask for the rest of the world like a true Princess."

"It's working," The Great and Powerful Trixie said faintly. "N-Not on The Great and Powerful Trixie, of course!" she stammered when the guard smirked at her. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is simply acknowledging it is a clever tactic. Yes."

Her eyes narrowed at the ponies taking pleasure in each other floating through the void. Still more rivals for Twilight's affection she would have to get rid of.

After Twilight's coronation, the newly minted Alicorn had immediately asked if her five best friends, whom she had already been rather intimate with for quite some time, to form her harem. They had agreed, naturally enough, and were on call whenever she needed them. While many other ponies had desperately sought to become concubines of the newest Princess as well—since naturally sharing a bed with divine royalty was a great honor and granted significant social standing—Twilight had refused, not wanting to betray the trust and love she shared with her friends. Unfortunately, as a Princess, she often had to put the needs of the nation before her own feelings. As such, for political purposes she had eventually been forced to relent and allow other ponies and representatives from other nations and species into her bedchamber to strengthen Equestria's ties with them and keep from accidentally causing a war by rejecting someone important. Twilight had been rather distraught about it, but her friends had assured her that it was okay, and that no matter what she might feel or do with the newest members of her harem, they knew they were the only ones she truly loved, and they her as well. After all, how many of her other consorts would be able to stay by her side for the rest of eternity? (Well, there were the kirins, and the Changelings, and that one crane, and possibly some Crystal Ponies so long as they stayed happy and full of love, and there was talk about a dragon, but you get the drift.)

_That will change soon enough,_ The Great and Powerful Trixie promised herself, and Twilight. _The only pony worthy of Twilight Sparkle is The Great and Powerful Trixie! Or rather, Twilight Sparkle is the only pony worthy of The Great and Powerful Trixie! _"Take The Great and Powerful Trixie to Twilight Sparkle," The Great and Powerful Trixie ordered the guard.

"Okay," the guard said. "Step in there."

The Great and Powerful Trixie blinked and gave him an astonished look. "Are you trying to kill The Great and Powerful Trixie?! There's no floor in there! The Great and Powerful Trixie cannot fly!" She hesitated, realizing she'd admitted there was something she couldn't do, and quickly said, "Er, that is, The Great and Powerful Trixie _could_ fly, but simply chooses not to, so do your duty and carry The Great and Powerful Trixie to Twilight Sparkle."

The insufferable guard smirked. "That will not be necessary." He thrust a foreleg through the door and gently pressed a hoof down on thin air…

And suddenly hundreds of books flew together, coalescing to form a lengthy staircase winding across the void from the door to the platform off in the distance. The Pegasus nodded at The Great and Powerful Trixie, not even bothering to hide the smug grin on his face. "After you, milady."

"That's right, The Great and Powerful Trixie _is_ a lady," The Great and Powerful Trixie quickly said to save face. "And The Great and Powerful Trixie will thank you to remember that!"

"Funny, I seem to remember hearing that you'd been disowned-" the stallion started.

"THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE WAS NOT DISOWNED, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE DISOWNED _THEM!_" The Great and Powerful Trixie shrieked. "Now, let us be off to see Twilight Sparkle. The Great and Powerful Trixie does not have all day."

"Yes, I suppose you have a birthday party to attend," the guard agreed, causing The Great and Powerful Trixie to grind her teeth.

Reminding herself that if she lashed out at this obnoxious peon she'd be thrown back in prison and never get a chance to be with Twilight Sparkle, The Great and Powerful Trixie managed to control her temper and instead stepped through the doorway and onto the staircase, doing her damndest not to look down and see that the starry shimmering void seemed to go on forever, and not to look up to see that the beautiful fields above also seemed to stretch from horizon to horizon in every direction. She _certainly_ did not look back to see if the door was floating in thin air or attached to a wall, nor did she wonder to herself just how big this place was or just how powerful Twilight Sparkle had become if she could not only create such a place but apparently _change it_ on a regular basis. _It's an illusion. It has to be an illusion,_ she thought stubbornly to herself, ignoring the fact that she was pretty skilled at illusions herself and was fairly certain she could recognize one when she saw one and could not recognize any illusions here.

She did, however, notice that that exasperating guard was still following her, since she apparently could not be trusted to be left alone with the Princess or any of her concubines just because she'd done something as harmless as conquer an entire town and try to remodel it in her own image and had a history of vendettas against Twilight Sparkle. Or perhaps to shove her off the edge if she proved too troublesome, or he got bored. The Great and Powerful Trixie tried very hard to stay in the center of the staircase, wondering as they walked up its twisting length why there never seemed to be any railings on these sorts of things. "Why are there never any railings on these sorts of things?" she wondered out loud.

"Partly for the purpose of intimidation, to remind petitioners just how much stronger Her Magisty is than they are and dissuade any thoughts of manipulating her. Don't worry, you can't actually fall off the sides," the guard assured her. "And even if you did, you wouldn't fall to your death or anything. Gravity is…different here, let me just put it that way."

"Ah," The Great and Powerful Trixie said faintly. She tried very hard not to notice the members of Twilight's harem rather vigorously…enjoying each other's company out of the corner of her eye, which was very difficult when their private islands kept floating over or under the staircase as she went. Desperately trying not to get aroused, or imagine Twilight Sparkle—or herself—kissing and doing other things with the disgustingly beautiful ponies and other creatures floating around, she said, "The Great and Powerful Trixie notices a few Crystal Ponies here and there. The Great and Powerful Trixie is surprised."

"Why?" the guard asked. "Her Magisty's sister-in-law is ruler of the Crystal Empire. It would only make sense that a few Crystal Ponies came here to strengthen ties between their nation and Equestria."

"It's not that they're here," The Great and Powerful Trixie said. "It's that they're wearing _collars and chains._ The Great and Powerful Trixie thought that they…weren't into that sort of thing, after…" She trailed off. She'd learned very quickly from her last—and only—visit to the Crystal Empire that the Crystal Ponies tried very hard not to think about King Sombra or what life under him had been like, and were _extremely_ upset by any reminder of that dark age.

"Oh, it's all just for show," the stallion assured Trixie, impressed that she might actually be considerate of something like that. "Those 'chains' are actually an invisible energy line connected to Princess Twilight that just _look_ like chains right now for…well, image. Those collars aren't even locked, they can take them off whenever they want."

"Then why wear them at all?" The Great and Powerful Trixie asked.

"Despite what you might think, they aren't any kind of slave collar or control device. Her Magisty can't command or control them in any way, shape or form through them," the Pegasus explained. "They're actually one of the many brilliant innovations Princess Twilight has devised, with help from her friends, since her ascension to better life in Equestria. Those collars are an attempt to help ponies and creatures of other species better understand each other. Using a mix of Changeling magic, bits of Cosmic Spectrum from the Crystal Empire, and her own understanding of the Magic of Friendship, Her Magisty created devices that allow two or more beings to feel what the other is feeling. While she initially made them to better facilitate relationships between people who have trouble getting along, she rather quickly realized that there are…_other_ uses for such devices."

The Great and Powerful Trixie blinked. "…So…when the members of her harem…"

"Yes."

"Twilight Sparkle feels…"

"Yes."

"And when _Twilight Sparkle_…"

"Yes."

"_They _feel…"

"Yes."

"…That's _brilliant._"

"Yes," the stallion agreed. "She hasn't worked out all the kinks in them yet, but once they're ready for public use, I know _I'm_ getting a couple."

_So is The Great and Powerful Trixie,_ The Great and Powerful Trixie thought giddily, already imagining the sorts of things she could make Twilight Sparkle experience with one of those locked around her neck permanently, with _actual_ chains.

They continued along the staircase, gradually drawing closer and closer to the distant platform. As they went, not only did the rainbow statues seem to grow bigger and bigger, but the glowing chains grew in number, filling the air as they converged on a single terminus. _Just how many consorts does Twilight Sparkle _have_, anyway?_ The Great and Powerful Trixie wondered, somewhat disconcerted. _Oh well, they _certainly_ can't be as good as The Great and Powerful Trixie!_

After what seemed like a walk that would never end (it had actually only been five minutes), The Great and Powerful Trixie and that pest whose name she'd never gotten at last reached the platform everything seemed to revolve around. If The Great and Powerful Trixie had paid closer attention to the impossible statues, she'd have realized that each of them represented one of the most important individuals in Twilight Sparkle's life: Twilight's parents Night Light and Twilight Velvet, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Twilight's five friends, and Spike the dragon. However, The Great and Powerful Trixie did not pay close attention to the statues since she was too busy staring at the platform itself, and what lay on it.

The platform, which was a _lot _larger than it had looked from a distance, was covered in a meadow of lavender grass with purple, yellow, blue, orange, pink, and white flowers blooming all over the place, pollinated by butterflies with books for wings. On closer examination, each petal and blade of grass was covered in impossibly tiny writing, entire chapters inscribed on the surface of every plant. Statues of legendary Unicorn mages made completely out of books arose from the grass here and there. The Great and Powerful Trixie recognized most of them, naturally; and identified three of the largest as Star Swirl the Bearded, Clover the Clever, and Twilight's own mother, with the male of the trio towering over all the other spellcasters. Adorable little forest critters scampered and frolicked through the meadow, occasionally stopping to nibble on a flower or grass, causing the letters on the plants to inscribe themselves on their fur. In the center of the meadow, at the end of a winding road paved with gemstones, was a towering tree with rainbow-colored apples hanging from its branches. Multicolored sap dripped from the leaves and branches, gathering in pools nestled in the tree's roots and spilling out into rivers that meandered across the platform before pouring over the edges and into the hooves of the great statues, the miniscule amount of liquid rainbow somehow enough to sustain the massive figures. Dozens of balloons hovered above the tree, looking almost as if they were _growing_ from it.

The tree was also made out of books, and a great throne grew from its base. Seated in that throne was the object of The Great and Powerful Trixie's desires, and the sole purpose for her quest: Princess Twilight Sparkle. The Great and Powerful Trixie's knees trembled as she gazed upon the divine beauty of Equestria's newest monarch, her eyes drinking in every ounce of her gorgeous—not as gorgeous as herself, of course—features. Her lavender fur, the color of dreams. Her perfectly-trimmed hooves, without blemish or chip. Her lustrous mane and tail, flowing around her, not yet taking on the ethereal consistency of her elders but already showing signs of a magical glow as her long hair shimmered and caught the light. Her wings, her newest but by no means worst-looking addition, every feather and pinion perfectly formed and preened. Her crown, the Element of Magic itself, shining upon her brow, perched above her horn, an instrument of incredible mystical might in its own right that tapered to an elegant point. And those magnificent purple eyes, set above a cutely pert muzzle, that The Great and Powerful Trixie could stare into for hours and hours and hours…

Oh yes, soon all this would belong to The Great and Powerful Trixie.

She noticed, almost as an afterthought, that all the glowing chains from the collars worn by the many consorts of the Royal Harem joined together in a metal ring wrapped around Twilight's horn, a somewhat dreamy smile on her face, a quiver in her body, and the stiffness of her wings the only visible sign that she was experiencing the same thing her many sex slaves were doing at that very moment. She was also, much to The Great and Powerful Trixie's dismay, not alone on the platform. A hideous blue Pegasus with gaudy rainbow-colored hair and a fat pink Earth Pony with wild and untamed hair were nuzzling and kissing and grooming Twilight Sparkle, a drop-dead ugly white Unicorn with a purple mane and a filthy orange and blond Earth Pony were snuggling and making out at the foot of Twilight's throne, a scrawny purple and green dragon holding pen and paper stood at Twilight's side trying very hard not to look at the Unicorn and Earth Pony, and an utterly unimportant yellow and pink-maned Pegasus was chained to a rock some distance away, singing a melody that grated at The Great and Powerful Trixie's ears and surrounded by those no–doubt vermin-infested animals. All of the ponies also wore collars with glowing chains feeding into the ring on Twilight's horn. The dragon, conspicuously, did not.

The Great and Powerful Trixie saw red when she saw these five other ponies (and one dragon slave she didn't really care about), Twilight Sparkle's so-called 'friends' and The Great and Powerful Trixie's chief rivals for the Princess's affection. Even though she had interacted with them on an almost daily basis back in Ponyville after her parole had started and been invited to lots of fun parties by them, she obstinately refused to commit to memory any of their names for no other reason but that they had stolen Twilight Sparkle from her and so did not deserve to be remembered, and once The Great and Powerful Trixie freed Twilight Sparkle from their greedy clutches would retain no memory whatsoever that they had existed.

And neither, if her plan worked—which it would!-would Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight's eyes, half-lidded in pleasure from the ministrations of her false friends and the feedback she was receiving from the ring on her horn, shot open as she saw Trixie. Her smile grew and she stood up, the blue Pegasus and pink Earth Pony gently moving aside as their mistress hopped off of her throne, spread her wings, and glided over the heads of the orange Earth Pony and white Unicorn, who reluctantly stopped what they were doing to shoot The Great and Powerful Trixie a somewhat wary look. "Trixie! So nice to see you again! Welcome to my court!" she said as she landed and trotted over to meet The Great and Powerful Trixie and her escort halfway down the path leading to her throne.

"Bow," the guard whispered into The Great and Powerful Trixie's ear.

The Great and Powerful Trixie ignored him. The Great and Powerful Trixie bowed to nomare. (She conveniently forgot that she'd groveled rather pathetically at the hooves of Princess Celestia and Luna, begging for mercy, when the Guard had brought her before them following the Alicorn Amulet ordeal.) "Twilight Sparkle! You've certainly done well for yourself since your coronation! The Great and Powerful Trixie certainly hopes you don't forget all the little ponies who you had to step on to get this far!"

"Oh no, I would never do that!" Twilight said, taken aback. "I wouldn't be where I am now if it weren't for my friends, which is why I've done my best to keep them with me whenever possible, so that nopony can see me or what I do without thinking of them as well."

_An honor they certainly do not deserve…it should be The Great and Powerful Trixie in their place!_ The Great and Powerful Trixie thought angrily. Out loud, she said, "The Great and Powerful Trixie must say, The Great and Powerful Trixie is rather impressed by what you've done with this place. It's…rather overwhelming."

The orange Earth Pony frowned. "There she goes again, always referrin' to herself like The Great and Powerful Trixie is somepony else and not her…when she first came into town, ah thought when she was talkin' about The Great and Powerful Trixie she was talkin' about someone else, and wondered who this 'Trixie' was and why she was lettin' somepony else talk for her."

"At this point, darling, I'm not sure she's even aware of her illeism," the white Unicorn commented.

"Her what now?" the blue Pegasus asked, looking rather miffed that she'd been interrupted in her preening of Twilight.

"An illeism is the act of referring to oneself in the third person instead of the first person!" the pink Earth Pony said brightly.

"Then what do you call it when someone refers to themselves in the second person?" the Pegasus asked.

"…I dunno," the pink Earth Pony said.

"I'm not sure there _is_ a term for that…" the white Unicorn said with a frown.

"If there is, ah'm sure Twilight knows it," the orange Earth Pony said. "She knows just about everythin', after all." The others nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what she wants this time…" the yellow Pegasus said softly.

"It's probably another of her stupid obsessions over Twilight. You have _no idea_ how many times we've found her in the bushes outside the library…or hiding under Twilight's bed long after the library's closed and we're going to sleep…or rummaging through our garbage. That mare's got it bad," the dragon commented.

"Like you and Rarity?" the blue Pegasus joked.

"NOT EVEN REMOTELY!" the dragon shouted, snapping the pen in his claws. "P-plus, I'm totally over Rarity now. Really. I…I know now that I never had a chance. Ever."

"Spike-Wikey…" the white Unicorn said softly, face twisted in anguish, reaching out a hoof. The dragon grimaced and looked away.

Twilight Sparkle winced. "Overwhelming? Oh no…it's the others, um, going at it, isn't it? And the chains? I wasn't sure it was a good idea to use them, but Fluttershy was reading these books about Saddle Arabian courts and thought it might be a fun thing to try, and the others agreed because roleplay is always exciting, and I wasn't sure it was all right to do it in front of petitioners but they said it would be fine since it would show how powerful I am to have control over so many ponies and other creatures and Pinkie Pie was _sure_ they might want to join in on the 'party' and Rarity said it would be delightfully scandalous and-"

"It's fine!" The Great and Powerful Trixie snapped. "Just…just fine…" She paused, struggling to remember which pony was Fluttershy, rather difficult since she'd willfully deleted such information from her memory. She _thought_ it might be referring to the yellow and pink Pegasus who was probably the one of Twilight's friends she hated the least, partly because it seemed to be physically impossible to hate her when she looked at you with those big sad blue eyes and partly because she always gave The Great and Powerful Trixie free food when she didn't have enough to buy—_when she didn't feel like buying her own food_ and always let her use her bed, which was softer than The Great and Powerful Trixie's own.

The Great and Powerful Trixie didn't like all those obnoxious smelly animals, though. Especially that rabbit. She could swear it was plotting her horrible demise… (Angel Bunny had, as a matter of fact, come up with at least twenty-seven different ways to murder The Great and Powerful Trixie and dispose of the body without anyone ever finding out, and the only reason he hadn't was because he was fairly certain Gummy would find out and that would cause all sorts of trouble.) "Why is…that Pegasus there chained to a rock rather than…enjoying your company?" The Great and Powerful Trixie asked, unable to bring herself to actually speak that pony's name, no matter _how _nice to her she'd been.

"'That Pegasus?' Her name's Fluttershy! Is it that hard to remember?!" the blue Pegasus asked angrily.

"Yes," The Great and Powerful Trixie said, not even bothering to look at the blue Pegasus, who had to be held back by her friends lest she do something stupid.

"Oh, Fluttershy did something very naughty before and is being punished for it," Twilight said.

"I've been a very bad pony," the yellow Pegasus said happily as she fed the animals surrounding her, not looking too torn up about her current condition.

"Ah," The Great and Powerful Trixie said, before deciding she didn't really care. "In any event, you are no doubt wondering why The Great and Powerful Trixie has come before you on this day, Twilight Sparkle!"

"I _was_ wondering that, yes," Twilight agreed.

"Why'd Twi even let Trixie through? She's _Trixie!_" the blue Pegasus hissed.

"And ah'm pretty sure convicted felons ain't allowed anywhere near Twi outside of a courtroom or a cell," the orange Earth Pony agreed.

"When Twilight saw Trixie on the list of petitioners, she told the guards to let her through," Rarity said with a sigh. "Against my advisement."

"I don't see what's wrong with having Trixie around," the pink Earth Pony said cheerfully. "She's always fun to have around! Except when she took over the town and became a tyrannical despot and removed my mouth. And when she gets drunk at parties and starts sobbing and randomly casting spells. And when she refuses to pay for pastries. And when she refuses to call ponies she considers 'beneath her,' which is apparently everyone, by name. And when-"

"We get the idea, sugarcube," the orange Earth Pony said.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has come here…so that she may ask Twilight Sparkle for her hoof in marriage!" The Great and Powerful Trixie proclaimed dramatically.

There was a long, long pause. Then the guard, the blue Pegasus, and the pink Earth Pony started laughing hysterically, the orange Earth Pony facehooved, the white Unicorn sighed and muttered, "Not _another one_," and the yellow Pegasus blushed and muttered, "Oh dear…"

"…Ah," Twilight said uncertainly. "You…want to marry me?"

"Yes!" The Great and Powerful Trixie declared, not understanding why Twilight Sparkle had not yet already screamed that there was nothing she'd love more than to be with Trixie and began showering her with kisses and making love to her at that very spot in front of her worthless not-friends.

"Oh." Twilight Sparkle chewed her lip. "Um…just to be clear, when you say 'marry,' you mean you want to be my _wife_, rather than a part of my harem, right?"

"Yes!" The Great and Powerful Trixie said, starting to wonder if there was something wrong with Twilight Sparkle. Why hadn't she already agreed to her proposal? That was what she'd done in every single one of The Great and Powerful Trixie's numerous fantasies and fanfictions. "The Great and Powerful Trixie does not wish to share Twilight Sparkle with countless other ponies who cannot love her the way The Great and Powerful Trixie does! The Great and Powerful Trixie is all Twilight Sparkle will ever need!"

"Oh, brother," the orange Earth Pony groaned, facehooving again.

"What does Big McIntosh have to do with anything?" the pink Earth Pony asked innocently. "Have you changed your mind about letting him into the harem?"

"Absolutely not! He's mah brother!" the orange Earth Pony snapped. "And perfectly happy with Cheerilee!"

"You know, Cheerilee's mentioned to me once or twice that she didn't think she and Big McIntosh would _mind_ becoming part of the Royal Family in this sense…they both find Twilight _very_ attractive," the white Unicorn said, causing the orange Earth Pony to grit her teeth and pound her head against the side of Twilight's throne while the blue Pegasus kept laughing.

Twilight Sparkle sighed. "Then…I'm sorry, Trixie, but I have to decline."

"Excellent!" The Great and Powerful Trixie cried.

Twilight blinked. "Wait, what?"

"That's not the reaction I was expecting," the white Unicorn commented.

"I was!" the pink Earth Pony said happily.

"Really?" the blue Pegasus asked.

"Nope!" the pink Earth Pony said happily.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has already drawn up extensive wedding plans and guest lists," The Great and Powerful Trixie said, removing her hat and taking out a roll of paper, which she proudly unfurled. The bottom of the roll hit the ground and continued unfurling across the ground until it reached the foot of the throne. The ponies and dragon gathered there looked at the list and shrugged, unimpressed. Twilight made longer lists all the time anyway, though usually for less creepy reasons. "We can hold it right here in the Castle!"

Twilight blinked in confusion. Had Trixie not heard her? "Uh, Trixie-"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie's parents won't be invited of course, since they so selfishly cast The Great and Powerful Trixie out. The Great and Powerful Trixie _supposes_ you can invite your friends, so long as they're in the far back, and are aware that after the ceremony they can never be within one hundred thousand miles of you ever again," The Great and Powerful Trixie continued.

"…_What?!"_ the white Unicorn said incredulously.

"Oh boy, a wedding!" the pink Earth Pony said excitedly. "I love weddings! Though I don't understand why I can't plan this one…"

"Pinkie, there ain't gonna be a wedding!" the orange Earth Pony said.

"But Trixie said there's going to be one," said the confused pink Earth Pony.

"That's because she's completely bucking INSANE!" the blue Pegasus shouted.

"And Twilight said no, anyway," the dragon pointed out. "Not that Trixie seems to have noticed."

"O-oh dear…" the yellow Pegasus said timidly.

"And afterwards we'll honeymoon in Haywaii, where The Great and Powerful Trixie will proceed to…" The Great and Powerful Trixie then proceeded to detail a list of sexual acts so shocking, deviant, and physically impossible that even Fluttershy turned red, though Rainbow Dash took notes. The guard's jaw dropped, strongly wondering if he should just arrest the clearly-deranged Unicorn mare right now, since he was fairly sure even _imagining _some of the things The Great and Powerful Trixie was detailing was extremely illegal. _Is this mare for real?!_ He thought incredulously.

"Trixie-" Twilight started.

"And then we will establish our own kingdom called Trixieland where all shall love and worship us, though mainly The Great and Powerful Trixie," The Great and Powerful Trixie continued.

"Trixie-"

"And then we will have five dozen children, all of whom will have a variant of The Great and Powerful Trixie's name. You will give birth to all of them, naturally, since your hips are wider than The Great and Powerful Trixie's."

"Trixie!"

"And then you will make The Great and Powerful Trixie an Alicorn and The Great and Powerful Trixie will be crowned God-Queen of the entire universe and-"

**_"TRIXIE, I SAID NO!"_** Twilight bellowed in the Royal Canterlot Voice, her shout echoing across the entire throne room, blowing The Great and Powerful Trixie's mane back, and causing a ringing in everyone's ears.

The Great and Powerful Trixie stared at Twilight blankly. The bit of her list she'd been suspending in the air fell to the ground. "…What?"

"Trixie," Twilight said in a more normal tone of voice. "I'm very sorry-"

"She'd better not be, because _I'm_ not," the blue Pegasus growled.

"But I won't marry you," Twilight continued.

"Awww, that means there's not going to be a wedding!" the pink Earth Pony complained. The orange Earth Pony facehooved.

"…The…The Great and Powerful Trixie does not…does not understand…" The Great and Powerful Trixie said in confusion. This…this made no sense. Twilight Sparkle should have said yes. She should have said _yes. WHY DIDN'T SHE SAY YES?!_

Twilight sighed. "Trixie, while I'm flattered…and a little creeped out…as Princess of Equestria, it is my right to marry whomever I wish…and, I'm sorry to say, that's not you. There are only five ponies I'd _ever_ consider marrying, and they're right here." She looked over her shoulder, smiling fondly at her friends, who smiled back. "The only reason I haven't already, in fact, is because the logistics involved are a little…complicated. You have no idea how many hoops my brother had to go through before he could get married to Princess Cadance rather than just being her concubine. But we'll get there someday. I promised them."

"See Pinkie? We're going to get a wedding after all…someday," the blue Pegasus said.

"YIPPEE!" the pink Earth Pony screamed, rocketing into the air and exploding into fireworks and confetti. Nopony blinked an eye, especially when she walked back around the tree a second later, completely unharmed, and sat down where she'd been just a second ago.

"But…but…The Great and Powerful Trixie _loves_ Twilight Sparkle," The Great and Powerful Trixie protested desperately.

"I know," Twilight said apologetically. "But I don't love you, Trixie. Not as anything more than a friend. I'm sorry."

"And even if she _did_ want to marry you, she couldn't," the Guard said as The Great and Powerful Trixie stood there, a dumbfounded look on her face as all her dreams crumbled around her. "Since you're on parole and all. That pretty much makes you completely ineligible from the get-go. So you pretty much came all this way for nothing." He looked as if he was having _way_ too much fun pointing this out.

"I'm really sorry, Trixie. I always hate having to break another pony's heart," Twilight said gently.

The Great and Powerful Trixie didn't budge. She just stared at Twilight as her mind, which had never been entirely stable, collapsed in a tremendous conflagration and she couldn't hear anything but the blood roaring through her ears and the sound of her own screaming thoughts.

She didn't understand. It made no sense. How could Twilight Sparkle not love The Great and Powerful Trixie? _How could Twilight Sparkle not love The Great and Powerful Trixie?!_ They were meant for each other. It was obvious. Why didn't Twilight see-

She stiffened, realizing Twilight's friends were watching her. Her eyes narrowed. Ah. Of course. It all made sense now. Twilight's 'friends' had got their hooks into Twilight's mind, convinced her that she loved only them, made her forget her feelings for The Great and Powerful Trixie completely. This would not stand. She would not kill them. No, death would be a _mercy_ compared to what she would do to them.

_Time for Plan B_, she thought, her thoughts going to the all-powerful artifact holding her cape together. "While…The Great and Powerful Trixie is sorry to hear that Twilight Sparkle can…cannot accept her proposal," she choked out, trying to hold back her tears. "The Great and Powerful Trixie understands. Before The Great and Powerful Trixie leaves, however, may The Great and Powerful Trixie ask Twilight Sparkle one more thing?"

"Of course," Twilight said compassionately.

"Your Magisty, I'm not sure that's a good-" the guard started, only for Twilight to silence him with a look. A grimace on his face, he kept quiet.

"Yeah, there's no way this can possibly be good…" the blue Pegasus said warily, every muscle in her body tensed, poised to launch herself at The Great and Powerful Trixie at a moment's notice.

"Maybe it won't be that bad?" the yellow Pegasus suggested meekly. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "…Yeah, okay, I don't really believe that either," she admitted.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie challenges you to a duel, Twilight Sparkle!" The Great and Powerful Trixie declared.

As everypony else groaned, the guard wondered if that was legal, and the dragon screamed, "AGAIN?!" Twilight perked up. "A duel? Sure thing, Trixie!" Her horn flashed, and suddenly there was a metal bracelet with a thick purple disk on it with her Cutie Mark emblazoned on top and a slot holding a deck of cards wrapped around her front-left ankle. An elegant wing of sculpted metal and crystal resembling one of Twilight's own wings extended from the side of the disk, with crystalline panels inset into each of the wing's five plumes. "It's been a while since I've had a good challenger. I have to warn you though, my deck's _really_ powerful, and I've only ever lost to Pinkie Pie and Princess Celestia, so you're in for a pretty stiff competition!"

"And it ain't surprising she lost to Pinkie, either…there's _no_ game she can't master!" the orange Earth Pony said.

"I AM THE QUEEN OF GAMES!" the pink Earth Pony declared.

"Not of Rock-Paper-Scissors," the dragon said smugly.

The pink Earth Pony pouted. "Don't remind me…"

"Can't you…um…make fingers?" the yellow Pegasus asked.

The blue Pegasus grimaced. "Ugh. Don't remind me."

The orange Earth Pony nodded. "Ah still have nightmares about that one clone doing that…and that face another one made."

The white Unicorn shuddered. "That face…that _face_…it still haunts my nightmares…"

"You mean _this_ face?" the pink Earth Pony asked, her face now resembling the most horrifying thing any of them had ever seen. Her friends screamed in terror, and the yellow Pegasus and white Unicorn fainted dead away.

"Wh-what?! What are you…no! That's not the kind of duel The Great and Powerful Trixie was talking about!" The Great and Powerful Trixie stammered, turning red with outrage…and embarrassment, since her own deck was actually nothing special.

Twilight blinked in surprise. "It's not? Oh…okay…" Somewhat disappointed, she vanished her Duel Disk in a flash of magic. "But…then what do you…" The Alicorn's eyes widened, and she sighed in exasperation. "Really, Trixie? Another Magic Duel?"

"Yes! Another Magic Duel!" The Great and Powerful Trixie insisted.

"Trixie, you lost the last seventeen times you challenged me to a Duel," Twilight said flatly. "Badly."

"Yeah, without the Alicorn Amulet, you were nothing compared to Twilight!" the blue Pegasus bragged.

"Yep, she whupped you easily," the orange Earth Pony agreed.

"She cried pretty badly after her last defeat a few months ago. I remember it. There was snot and tears everywhere," the dragon said. "It was really embarrassing. And a pain to clean up."

"I felt so bad for her…" the yellow Pegasus whimpered.

"And I threw her a party to celebrate her eighteenth loss to Twilight in a row!" the pink Earth Pony said cheerfully. She frowned. "I never understood why she kept screaming and throwing the cake I baked for her in my face, though…"

"Th-that was then, and this is now!" The Great and Powerful Trixie stammered. "The last time we dueled was just a few weeks before your ascension. The Great and Powerful Trixie has trained long and hard since then, studying under the mystics of far-off lands-"

"Uh, no you haven't," the guard interrupted.

The Great and Powerful Trixie started. "Wh-what? Of course The Great and Powerful Trixie did!"

"Noooo…you're not allowed outside the borders of Equestria until your parole's up, remember?" the guard pointed out. "Which means you couldn't have trained in other places." He brightened. "Of course, if you _had_, that would mean you'd violated your parole, and I could arrest you-"

"All right, all right, The Great and Powerful Trixie didn't train under sages…but she did a lot of reading!" The Great and Powerful Trixie insisted.

"I'm pretty sure your parole doesn't allow you to read the kind of books that would teach you stronger magic-" that puissant guard started.

"FICTION! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE READ _FICTION,_ OKAY?!" The Great and Powerful Trixie screamed. "And watched a lot of television. But it gave The Great and Powerful Trixie ideas on how to become stronger, and now The Great and Powerful Trixie is Greater and Powerfuller than ever before! No, The Great and Powerful Trixie is The _Greatest_ and _Powerfullest_ Trixie!"

"Powerfuller and Powerfullest aren't words," the dragon said.

"Yes they are," The Great and Powerful Trixie said.

"No, they aren't. I live with a bibliophile. Trust me, I know," the dragon said.

"Wait…is awesomer a real word?" the blue Pegasus asked hopefully.

"No," the dragon said.

The Pegasus's jaw dropped. "Then I've been grammatically incorrect _all this time?!_"

"Yep," the orange Earth Pony said sadly, knowing full well the pain of being constantly grammatically incorrect. "Ah'm afraid so."

"You know a lot of words, then, don't you?" asked the intrigued white Unicorn.

The dragon puffed out his chest with pride. "I should, Twilight taught me most of them…against my will…"

Twilight nodded proudly. "I read the dictionary to him to put him to sleep for years!"

"You didn't read him any bedtime stories? Um, I mean, it's okay if you didn't feel like it, it's just that most ponies read their children bedtime stories to help them go to sleep…but it's fine if you didn't…" the yellow Pegasus said meekly.

Twilight blinked. "Why would I read him a fictional story when I could be educating him instead?"

The dragon sighed. "Twilight wouldn't even let me anywhere near a fiction story for years until she was confident I could tell the difference between reality and stories."

"What's the longest word you know?" the blue Pegasus asked curiously.

"Methionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosyl glutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleu cyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylph enylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleuc ylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylgluta minylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleuc ylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalany lleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylal anylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylp rolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylt hreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanyl glycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinyl phenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucyliso leucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonyl isoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethiony ltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylas paraginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylpheny lalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllys ylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylala nylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylseryl alanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylala nylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprol ylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylpro lylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleu cylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylgly cylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylg lutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolyll eucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleuc yllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylproly lprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycyliso leucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysy lalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylal anylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanyliso leucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutamin ylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutam yllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalyl phenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylala nylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylseryliso leucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalan ylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophyl alanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucyla sparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylgl ycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthr eonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthre onylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalany lserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylal anylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylpheny lalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalylt yrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylas partylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleu cylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylargin ylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvaly lglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylproly lthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspar tylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspart ylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylal anylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylaspa raginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylgly cylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylth reonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycy lleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamyls erylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprol ylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyros ylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucyll eucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylal anylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylpr olylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysy lleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanyl prolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglyc ylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvaly llysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylala nylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalan ylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglu taminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylg lutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysyl valylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllys ylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylser ylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylpheny lalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltrypt ophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylle ucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleu cylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutamin ylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreony lthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenyl alanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphe nylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginyl phenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylv alyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleu cylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleuc ylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonyl arginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamy lvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylseryl prolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucyl aspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylse rylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvaly lasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreon ylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparagi nylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylseryl glycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprol ylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglut amylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteiny lprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylasparty lleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryl tyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylle ucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgly cylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleu cylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalany llysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanyla lanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalany lglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminy lvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglyc ylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylsery lalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutam ylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylpr olylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyl lysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethion yllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyros ylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminyl phenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyl tryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleu cylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylser ylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglu taminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylth reonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylp henylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprol ylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylar ginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyll ysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylval ylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalany lleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthr eonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylgl utamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminyl serylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspa rtylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylargi nylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucy lvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylt hreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasp araginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionyl serylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalany lprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosy lglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcys teinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylas partylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanyl seryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyro sylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreon ylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalan ylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalyl alanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylal anylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenyl alanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglut aminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalany lglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycy lserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylgluta mylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanyll eucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylme thionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryl tyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylgluta minylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylseryl valyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutam ylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylser ylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalan ylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylargi nylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutam inylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysy lprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylva lylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyr osyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalan ylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonyl alanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspart ylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleu cylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylgluta minylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthre onylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvaly laspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucy larginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginyl leucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylgl ycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutamin ylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmeth ionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylseryl alanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginylt yrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethion ylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamyl serylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysyl glutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalan ylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycyl aspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylser ylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleu cylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylg lutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylsery laspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthr eonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonyll eucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylva lylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylal anylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylar ginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucy lprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosyl alanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginy llysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanylt yrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylg lycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspar tylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylpr olylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucy larginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleu cylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspar tylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylargin ylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylargin ylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarg inylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyla sparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasp araginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylg lutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylse rylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanyla lanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglyc ylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylva lyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistid ylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylm ethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylal anylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalany lthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylth reonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylp henylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylas partylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparagin ylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylaspa raginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglu taminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglut aminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylgl utaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprol ylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylp rolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylar ginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylpr olylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycy lthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspara ginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamy lasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreony lthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalany lthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanyl threonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylaspa raginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylg lutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucy ltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylph enylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylv alyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitin methionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleuc ylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolyl aspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucyl arginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycyl arginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylser ylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglut amylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyll ysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylpr olylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleu cylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylal anylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalany lglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleu cylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylh istidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyll ysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphe nylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanyl alanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleu cylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylv alylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylala nylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylaspa raginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycy lasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreon ylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreony lglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylse rylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalany lprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylal anylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyro sylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspar tylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucyl glycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginyla sparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylgl utamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylth reonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartyl alanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartyla lanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalany lasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparag inylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycyl leucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreo nylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylle ucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyl titinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylsery lleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucyll eucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylg lycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleuc ylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalany lglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylproly lleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylle ucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylpro lylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycyli soleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalylly sylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanyl alanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanyli soleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutam inylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglut amyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylval ylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysyla lanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylseryli soleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylal anylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptoph ylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucy lasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucyl glycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylt hreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylth reonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylala nylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenyl alanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphe nylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvaly ltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucyl aspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucyll eucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarg inylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylva lylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylpro lylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylasp artylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspa rtylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylseryl alanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylas paraginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylg lycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginyl threonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylgly cylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolyla lanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamy lserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylpr olylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylle ucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyr osylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucy lleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycyl alanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucyl prolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanylly sylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalan lprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylgly cylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylval yllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylal anylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylala nylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylgl utaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolyl glutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysy lvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionylly sylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylse rylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphen ylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryp tophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucyll eucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylle ucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutami nylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreon ylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylpheny lalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylph enylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginy lphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysyl valyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylle ucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleu cylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreony larginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutam ylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylsery lprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucy laspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyl aspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyls erylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylval ylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparag inylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylsery lglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylpro lylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglu tamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreony lthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleuc ylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamyla rginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylpr olylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylp rolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyll ysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutam ylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylle ucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartyl prolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisol eucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylargi nylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreon ylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylgluta mylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglut aminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylis oleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasp araginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylgly cylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylala nylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvaly laspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylp rolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylpheny lalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylh istidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenyl alanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanyl aspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutami nylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycylt yrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalany lglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginy larginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylh istidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamylty rosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglut aminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanyl prolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisol eucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanyli soleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparag inylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionyll eucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalyl glutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonyl arginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylser ylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalan ylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylpro lylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcy steinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylgl utaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylgl utaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylval ylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylv alyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutami nylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglyc ylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyro sylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucy lisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonyl phenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylargi nylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparagi nylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonyl alanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonyl arginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylv alylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylis oleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylle ucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosyla sparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalany lglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltrypt ophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionyl glutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenyla lanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartyla lanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylgl utaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylgl ycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginyl alanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylaspar aginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparag inylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucy lglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylseryla lanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalany lisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylal anylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyll ysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylas paraginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethi onylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanyl valylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthr eonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreon ylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylpheny lalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspart ylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylva lylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparagi nylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutami nylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutamin ylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutam inylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylgl utaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylproly lglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginy ltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolyl leucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthr eonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginy larginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasp araginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthr eonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthr eonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthre onylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparagi nylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylgluta mylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyr osylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenyl alanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyl tryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmeth ionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylph enylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspa rtylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylargi nylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylargi nylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylar ginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylas paraginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysyl glutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyl leucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucyls erylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanyl alanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylgly cylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylv alyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhisti dylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysyl methionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenyla lanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalan ylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylt hreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalyl phenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanyla spartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparagi nylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasp araginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylgl utaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglu taminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylg lutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylpro lylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanyl prolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosyla rginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylp rolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglyc ylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspar aginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutam ylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreon ylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalan ylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalany lthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasp araginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginyl glutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleuc yltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylp henylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucyl valyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltiti nmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleu cylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylproly laspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucy larginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylse rylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglu tamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleu cylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyl lysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylp rolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisole ucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysyla lanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalan ylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisole ucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminyl histidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyl lysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylph enylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalany lalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisole ucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanyl valylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylal anylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasp araginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglyc ylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreo nylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreon ylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanyls erylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalan ylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenyla lanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyr osylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspa rtylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucy lglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginyl asparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylg lutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylt hreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylasparty lalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartyl alanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalan ylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylaspara ginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycy lleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthre onylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycyll eucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalany ltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylser ylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreony lglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenyl alanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginylly sylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphen ylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylgly cylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisol eucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanyl glycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglyc ylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylle ucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglu taminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalany lphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolyl alanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethi onylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminylly sylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylg lycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginyl leucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisole ucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylgluta minylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylasparty lserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylval ylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanyla rginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidyla sparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylis oleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartyl aspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisole ucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylth reonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylv alylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginyl alanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidyll eucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasp araginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylgl ycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylas partylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylasp artylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucyl serylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucyl isoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisol eucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylala nylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutamin ylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginyla cetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolyl serylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucyl serylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisole ucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylt hreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminyl phenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminyl alanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutam inylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryp tophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylseryl threonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspart ylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylaspar aginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleuc ylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylal anylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisole ucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylgluta minylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylgl utamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginyla rginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalan ylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucyla sparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvaly larginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparagin ylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamy lserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthr eonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutamin ylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylala nylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylasp artylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminyl isoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyro sylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylgl ycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylar ginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhist idylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyros ylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutami nylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylpro lylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleuc ylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisol eucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisol eucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginy lisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleuc ylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglu taminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarg inylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylp rolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanyll eucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolyl isoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcyste inylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylgluta minylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylgluta minylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylg lutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvaly ltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminyl serylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycyla spartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosyl asparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylis oleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphe nylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginyl isoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginyl glutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylala nylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarg inylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvaly lalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisole ucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucy lvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylaspa raginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylgl utamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptoph ylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglu taminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalan ylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalan ylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylgluta minylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycy ltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylala nylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparagi nylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginy lhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyl tyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylgl utaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalan ylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylis oleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalany lisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysy lisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylaspar aginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethiony lleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylval ylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreon ylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonyls erylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylal anylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylp rolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalyl cysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginyl glutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminyl glutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylv alylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminy lvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylgluta minylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylgl ycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginylty rosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleu cylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreon ylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylar ginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylaspara ginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreon ylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreon ylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreony lvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginyl isoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamyl leucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosy lasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylala nylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltry ptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethion ylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylpheny lalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylasparty lalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginyl glutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginyl glycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylargin ylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasp araginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylaspar aginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglu tamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleu cylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylsery lalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylala nylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycyl alanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvaly llysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidyl asparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmet hionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalan ylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylt hreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthre onylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphe nylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspa rtylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginyl valylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylaspara ginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylgluta minylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutam inylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglut aminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolyl glutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylpro lylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylargi nyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprol ylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylt hreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparagi nylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamyla sparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylt hreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylt hreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylth reonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylaspara ginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglu tamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucylt yrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphen ylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylval yltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinme thionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucyl phenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutami nylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylal anylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylgluta mylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanyl valylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisole ucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylasp artylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylal anylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleu cylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalan ylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminyla sparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenyla lanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylgl utaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleuc ylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhisti dylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleu cylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylva lylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspa rtylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcys teinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylva lylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutam inylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylgl utaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparagin ylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylc ysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartyl aspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalan ylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonylty rosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthre onylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylal anylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylval ylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginyl alanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphen ylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylgl utaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylala nylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylgly cylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucy lglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglu tamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalany lleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolyl methionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylser yltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglu taminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylser ylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglut amylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonyls erylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylal anylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylar ginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglut aminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophylly sylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonyl valylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalylt yrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylal anylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreon ylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspa rtylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisol eucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglu taminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylth reonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylva lylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleu cylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparagin ylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginyl glycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutam inylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylme thionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylser ylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginy ltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisole ucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylasp artylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucy lalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreo nyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvaly lthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylala nylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleuc ylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspara ginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycy lphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspar tylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspart ylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylser ylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucyliso leucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleuc ylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanyl alanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylp rolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacet ylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylser ylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucy lglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthre onylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphe nylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylala nylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminy lglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthr eonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylv alyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparagi nylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylt hreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalany laspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucy lisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutamin ylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylgluta mylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylargi nylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanyli soleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylaspa raginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylar ginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylg lutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylse rylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreon ylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminyla rginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanyl isoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspart ylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminyliso leucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosyl threonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycy lvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylargin ylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidy lleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosyla sparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminyl glycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolyl aspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucyla spartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleuc ylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleuc ylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylis oleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucyla lanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutam inylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginy lacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprol ylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolyliso leucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteiny lthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutamin ylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutamin ylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglut aminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltr yptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylser ylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspa rtylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasp araginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisole ucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenyl alanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginyliso leucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglu taminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanyl glutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginy larginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylal anylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucy lasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylva lylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparag inylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylgluta mylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylt hreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutam inylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanyla lanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanyla spartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutamin ylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycylty rosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanyl glycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginyl arginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhi stidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyr osylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylgluta minylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylp rolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisole ucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylis oleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparagi nylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylg lutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonyla rginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylsery lprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalany lleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprol ylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcys teinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglu taminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglu taminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvaly lglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylva lyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutamin ylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycy laspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyros ylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucyl isoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylp henylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylargin ylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparagin ylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonyla lanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonyla rginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylva lylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginyliso leucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleu cylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylas paraginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanyl glutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltrypto phylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylg lutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylal anylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylargin yltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglut aminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycy lalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthr eonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglut amylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthr eonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspa rtylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylproly lphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspart ylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparagin ylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylala nylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminyl cysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanyl leucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylproly lthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucy lmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylpheny lalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglut amylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylgl utamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucy lvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglut amylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminyl alanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalyla lanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinyl prolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartyl leucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylserylt yrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleu cylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglyc ylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleuc ylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyl lysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylal anylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanyl glycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminyl valyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycy lalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylseryl alanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamy lglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylpro lylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyll ysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethiony llysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosy lserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylp henylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalylt ryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleuc ylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylsery lleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglut aminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthr eonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylph enylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylproly lphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarg inylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosylly sylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvaly lleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanyl leucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthre onylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglu tamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminyls erylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylle ucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspar tylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylargin ylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucyl valylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylth reonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylaspa raginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionyls erylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanyl prolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosyl glutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcyst einylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylasp artylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanyls eryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyros ylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreony lglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalany lleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalyla lanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylala nylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenyla lanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylgluta minylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanyl glycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycyl serylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylgl utamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutam ylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylle ucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmet hionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylserylt yrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutam inylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylv alyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamy lleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylsery lserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalany lglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylargin ylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutami nylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysyl prolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylval ylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyro syllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalany lvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonyla lanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylasparty lthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleuc ylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutam inylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreo nylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalyl aspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucyl arginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginyll eucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylgly cylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminy lasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethi onylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylseryla lanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginylty rosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucy lcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspart ylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylal anylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyl tyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylth reonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanyl alanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylv alylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparagin ylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylph enylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartyl glutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartyla lanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylg lycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleu cylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylg lutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylala nylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprol ylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetyls eryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylg lutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylseryls erylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreony lserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanyl arginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylgl utaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyl lysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreon ylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvaly ltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginyl alanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthre onylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylas partylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylis oleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylg lutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamyl threonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginyl valylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisol eucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparag inylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylargin ylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglut aminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylseryl methionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonyls erylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylargi nyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanyliso leucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartyla spartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleu cylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthr eonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylva lylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginyla lanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylle ucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspa raginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylgly cylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylasp artylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspa rtylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucyls erylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucyli soleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisole ucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalan ylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminy lprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylac etylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolyls erylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucyls erylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleu cylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylth reonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylp henylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminyla lanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutami nylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltrypt ophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylt hreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylasparty lvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylaspara ginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucy lthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylala nylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleu cylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutam inylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglu tamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylar ginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalany lisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylas paraginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalyl arginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginy lglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamyl serylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthre onylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminy larginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalan ylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosy lglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylle ucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylp henylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleu cylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglut aminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleu cylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalan ylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenyla lanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycyl prolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanyl threonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalany lglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteiny lphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylis oleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreony lisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethion yltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanyla sparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphen ylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamylly sylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylal anylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylsery lalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylal anylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylpro lylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylpr olylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylle ucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylgl ycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucy lserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanyl glutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolyl leucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleu cyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprol ylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylis oleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllys ylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanyla lanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylis oleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutami nylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylgluta myllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvaly lphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylal anylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylis oleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylala nylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophy lalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucyl asparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylg lycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylth reonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthr eonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalan ylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenyla lanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphen ylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyl tyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucyla spartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylle ucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylargi nylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylval ylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprol ylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspa rtylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspar tylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylseryla lanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasp araginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylgl ycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglyc ylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylal anyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamyl serylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylpro lylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleu cylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyro sylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucyl leucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycyla lanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylp rolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllys ylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalany lprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylgly cylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylval yllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylal anylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylala nylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylgl utaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolyl glutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysy lvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionylly sylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylse rylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphen ylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryp tophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucyll eucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylle ucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutami nylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreon ylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylpheny lalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylph enylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginy lphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysyl valyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylle ucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleu cylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreony larginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutam ylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylsery lprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucy laspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyl aspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyls erylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylval ylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparag inylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylsery lglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylpro lylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglu tamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcystein ylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspart ylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylsery ltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosyll eucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgl ycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylle ucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalan yllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanyl alanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalan ylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutamin ylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylgly cylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylser ylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylgluta mylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylp rolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucy llysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethio nyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyro sylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminy lphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvaly ltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylle ucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylse rylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylgl utaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylt hreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminyl phenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylpro lylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalyla rginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyl lysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalan ylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylth reonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminy lserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyl leucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylasp artylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarg inylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleuc ylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycyl threonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylas paraginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethiony lserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalan ylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyros ylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcy steinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartyla spartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalany lseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyr osylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreo nylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylala nylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvaly lalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginyla lanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylpheny lalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglu taminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalan ylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglyc ylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucyl glutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglut amylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanyl leucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylm ethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylsery ltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglut aminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylsery lvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgluta mylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylse rylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylala nylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarg inylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylgluta minylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllys ylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalylty rosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylala nylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreony lalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspar tylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisole ucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglut aminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthr eonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylval ylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleuc ylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginy lleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylg lycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutami nylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmet hionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylsery lalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyl tyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethio nylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamy lserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysy lglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglyc

Everyone gawked at him in disbelief, except for Twilight, who beamed with pride and conjured a glass of water for the dragon to use to clear his throat. "Well done, Spike! You've been practicing!"

The dragon shrugged as he downed the water and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Needed something to do when you and the girls…ah, were having private fun time."

Twilight nodded approvingly. "Time well spent!"

"…That…that can't actually be a word!...can it?" asked the dumbstruck white Unicorn.

"Actually, it is!" Twilight said proudly. "You see, Methionyl-"

"DON'T SAY IT AGAIN!" everyone shouted at her.

"Please don't say it again, long words terrify me," the yellow Pegasus whimpered, trembling.

"Oh, so you have hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia, the fear of long words?" the dragon asked, causing the Pegasus to squeal, proving his assumption correct. "Well, considering that you have pantophobia, which is pretty much the fear of everything, I guess that's not a surprise…then again, you probably don't have fears like arachnophobia, ophidiophobia, or antidaephobia given how much you love animals."

"What's antidaephobia?" the white Unicorn asked.

"The fear that somewhere, a duck is watching you," the dragon said.

"A duck is watching me? Where is it?!" the Pegasus asked in alarm, looking about frantically.

"Huh. She _does_ have it. I stand corrected," the dragon said.

"I know longer words than that, which I can't say because the equine tongue can't pronounce it and because it would drive you all insane if I said them correctly," the pink Earth Pony said.

Twilight grimaced, disappointed she wouldn't get the chance to say that word again. "Ugh, fine. That word is the full chemical name for a compound called Titin, the largest protein known to ponykind."

"…Why is its name so _long?"_ the orange Earth Pony asked.

"Well, that would be because-" Twilight started.

"THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE DOES NOT CARE!" The Great and Powerful Trixie screamed, fed up with these distractions. "ALL THAT THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE CARES ABOUT IS THAT THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE IS STRONGER THAN EVER BEFORE AND WANTS TO DUEL TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"

Twilight frowned, her horn lighting up as she scanned The Great and Powerful Trixie. "You are? That's funny. Your magic doesn't seem any stronger than the _last_ time we dueled…"

"Well, that's because The Great and Powerful Trixie has learned how to hide The Great and Powerful Trixie's power levels!" The Great and Powerful Trixie bragged.

"In fact, I think you're actually _weaker_ than you were the last time we dueled," Twilight said.

"…The Great and Powerful Trixie has learned how to hide The Great and Powerful Trixie's power levels _very well_," The Great and Powerful Trixie said through gritted teeth.

"Uh-huh, sure," the orange Earth Pony said skeptically.

"I don't believe you!" the pink Earth Pony shouted.

The blue Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Huh, I wonder how hard it is to hide something that doesn't exist."

Twilight sighed. "Trixie, why do you want to duel me? You were never able to beat me when I was a Unicorn. Now that I'm an Alicorn, I'm even _stronger_. You don't really think you can win, do you?"

_Yes, actually, The Great and Powerful Trixie does_. "It's not about winning, it's a matter of _pride,_" The Great and Powerful Trixie said. "If The Great and Powerful Trixie is capable of putting up a good enough fight against a Princess—whom many claim may potentially become more powerful than even Princess Celestia—The Great and Powerful Trixie will prove to one and all that The Great and Powerful Trixie is, indeed, the most powerful Unicorn in all of Equestria, especially since you're not a Unicorn anymore so you can't stop The Great and Powerful Trixie from claiming that title."

"Um, what about Twilight's mom?" the dragon said.

The Great and Powerful Trixie hesitated. "Huh?"

"Twilight's mom. You know, Twilight Velvet? The Archmage?" the dragon said.

"The Unicorn so powerful that, until Twilight was born and came into her full strength, she was considered by one and all to be the strongest Unicorn in all of Equestria?" the yellow Pegasus said. "Um. Not to say that she still wasn't incredibly powerful after Twilight was born, or that she was weaker than Twilight, or-"

"There's been rumors going around for years that she's actually Princess Celestia's illegitimate daughter, and I heard one story that said she actually managed to raise the Sun all by herself for a few days when Celestia got sick," the blue Pegasus said.

The white Unicorn nodded. "I heard that story too. I'm sure it's just an exaggeration, though." (It was. Twilight Velvet had had help to do it.)

"And since Twilight's not a Unicorn anymore, she took the title of strongest Unicorn in the land back pretty easily," the orange Earth Pony added.

"I threw a 'Congratulations on Becoming the Most Powerful Unicorn in Equestria Again Now That Your Daughter Is An Immortal Nigh-Omnipotent Alicorn Goddess Party' for her to celebrate!" the pink Earth Pony said cheerfully.

Twilight nodded. "I almost never beat her in a duel back when I was a Unicorn, because even if I was stronger—just _barely_—she was more experienced. Even now, when we occasionally spar, it's a pretty close match-up."

"If you _really_ want to be the most powerful Unicorn in Equestria, shouldn't you challenge her?" the yellow Pegasus said softly. "Um. If you want to, that is. I mean, it's up to you. You don't have to listen to me if you don't feel like it. Unless you want to…"

The Great and Powerful Trixie's eye twitched. She had forgotten about Twilight Sparkle's mother. "…Look, The Great and Powerful Trixie wants to duel you, okay?! Does it _really_ matter why?!"

"It kind of does, actually," the dragon said.

Twilight sighed. "Trixie, I'm sorry, but no. I won't duel you."

"COME ON! YOU TURNED DOWN THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE'S MARRIAGE PROPOSAL! YOU OWE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE THIS!" The Great and Powerful Trixie screamed.

"…Uh, no, I don't think I do," Twilight said.

The orange Earth Pony nodded. "Yeah, that don't make no sense whatsoever."

"Which means it _does_ make sense, since you just used a double negative!" the pink Earth pony declared. "…I think." The orange Earth Pony sighed.

"Why don't you want to duel The Great and Powerful Trixie? Are you worried you'll _lose?_" The Great and Powerful Trixie sneered.

"No," Twilight said.

"…Not even a little?" The Great and Powerful Trixie asked.

"Not even a little," Twilight said. "Unless you have another magical power-boosting artifact on you, in which case I wouldn't bother dueling you but throw you right back in prison for violating the terms of your parole."

The Great and Powerful Trixie laughed nervously. "Th-then it's a good thing The Great and Powerful Trixie has nothing other than The Great and Powerful Trixie's own power to utilize!"

Twilight frowned and scanned The Great and Powerful Trixie. Much to her relief—and the guard and her friends' disappointment-she didn't detect any magical artifacts. She didn't want to throw The Great and Powerful Trixie in prison again. While she was somewhat frustrated that The Great and Powerful Trixie had resumed some of her more obnoxious and antagonistic ways since her coronation, Twilight didn't hate her and still hoped that they might be friends. It had even seemed like they had been getting pretty close after she'd gotten out on parole…and then she'd started stalking Twilight and sneaking into her house and stealing her trash and mane clippings and hoof filings and challenging her to duels constantly and things had gotten weird. "Even so, I don't want to duel you, Trixie. I don't really see the point."

"Come on, duel The Great and Powerful Trixie!" The Great and Powerful Trixie begged.

"No," said Twilight.

"Please?" The Great and Powerful Trixie asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?"_

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase?"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEE EEEE?" The Great and Powerful Trixie pleaded with big puppy-dog eyes.

"No," Twilight said, unmoved.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will be your best friend," The Great and Powerful Trixie said.

"I already have six of those, and while I wouldn't mind more, I don't think it would work to be friends with someone who only agreed to it just for a duel," Twilight said.

"You know you want to!" The Great and Powerful Trixie said.

"Not really, no," Twilight said.

"Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie!" The Great and Powerful Trixie insisted.

"No," Twilight said.

"Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie!" The Great and Powerful Trixie insisted.

"No," Twilight said.

"Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie!" The Great and Powerful Trixie insisted.

"No," Twilight said.

"Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie!" The Great and Powerful Trixie insisted.

"No," Twilight said.

"Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel The Great and Powerful Trixie Duel-"

"All right! ALL RIGHT! FINE! **_I'LL DUEL YOU!_**" Twilight screamed in exasperation, losing her patience.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie knew you would," The Great and Powerful Trixie said smugly, ignoring the rather alarming sound of Twilight's teeth grinding against each other that would drive Minuette into a tizzy. "Oh, and The Great and Powerful Trixie insists that you use your full powers during the duel. To do anything less would be insulting to The Great and Powerful Trixie, so no holding back!"

"Oh, don't worry," Twilight said with a very sinister chuckle. "I have _no intention_ of holding back. Spike, be a dear and fetch me the liability waiver, would you? No, on second thought…make it the _extra-special version."_

A cruel grin slowly formed on the dragon's face. "Ohohoho, the extra-special version? This is going to be _fun…_" Laughing evilly, he trotted around the tree and disappeared.

"This will be interesting," the guard mused.

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be awesome! Twilight's gonna lay the smackdown on Trixie!" the blue Pegasus laughed.

The white Unicorn nodded in agreement. "It will be the most enjoyable beating I've seen since Prince Blueblood last yelled at Fluttershy for bringing a squirrel in his presence and Discord turned Princess Celestia pink."

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have brought a squirrel near Prince Blueblood. I should have known that he was allergic to small furry cute things…" the yellow Earth Pony said sadly.

"He wasn't being allergic, Fluttershy, he was just being a jerk," the blue Pegasus said disparagingly.

"It's gonna be so one-sided ah almost feel sorry for Trixie," the orange Earth Pony said, shaking her head. "_Almost._"

"And afterwards, I can throw a 'Congratulations on Defeating Trixie for the Nineteenth Time in a Row' party!" the pink Earth Pony said happily. "And maybe I can also throw a 'Sorry for Losing to Twilight for the Nineteenth Time in a Row' party for Trixie, too!"

"Ah don't think she'd like that, sugarcube," the orange Earth Pony said.

"Really? Why?" the pink Earth Pony said, honestly clueless.

"Oh dear…Twilight, please don't hurt Trixie too much," the yellow Pegasus pleaded. "The poor thing doesn't know what she's getting herself into. Unless she does. I didn't mean to imply she didn't know what she was doing or that she was stupid or anything! Please don't hate me!"

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but this has been a long time coming," Twilight said, not looking that sorry at all. "Don't worry, I'm only going to give her _exactly_ what she deserves. And maybe after this she'll realize it's stupid to keep challenging me like this."

"Oh, don't worry, Twilight…I promise you, this will be our very last duel!" The Great and Powerful Trixie said.

Twilight smiled. There were rather a lot of teeth in it. "Yes. It will be."

The dragon reappeared a moment later, carrying a stack of papers ten times as tall as he was. "Here…ugh…you go…wheeze…Twilight," he huffed as he staggered over. "The extra-special…gasp…liability waiver…ohhhh…" With a strangled croak, he dropped the column of paper next to Twilight and collapsed on the ground, taking deep, ragged breaths.

The Great and Powerful Trixie's eyes bulged as she stared at the tower of paper looming over her. She was pretty sure that if it fell over, she'd be crushed to death. "What…what is that?!"

"Oh, nothing much. Just a special contract stating that you're willing to accept the risks you're taking in challenging me to a duel, and that I am in no way legally responsible for anything that might happen as a result of you challenging me to a duel," Twilight said smartly.

"…Why is it so long?!" The Great and Powerful Trixie demanded.

"Because there are a _lot_ of risks involved in challenging me to a duel," Twilight said.

The Great and Powerful Trixie gulped. "…That many, huh?"

"Still want to go through with this?" Twilight asked.

The Great and Powerful Trixie grimaced and squared her shoulders. "Yes. The Great and Powerful Trixie is no chicken!"

"Actually, I know lots of very brave chickens," the yellow Pegasus said warmly. "Like Elizabeak, for example, who keeps going adventuring into the Everfree Forest even though she got turned to stone by a cockatrice that one time. Or Chanticleer the rooster, who picks fights with owls. Or Ginger, who once led the other chickens to build a flying machine to-"

"THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE DOES NOT CARE!" The Great and Powerful Trixie bellowed, causing the yellow Pegasus to squeak, the blue Pegasus to snarl, and Twilight to narrow her eyes. "Where does The Great and Powerful Trixie sign?!"

…

Five hours.

That's how long, give or take, it took to fill out all the information in the liability waiver. That wretched purple and green dragon had been assigned to make sure The Great and Powerful Trixie filled it all out correctly to make sure Twilight could not be sued or held accountable for any injuries The Great and Powerful Trixie might sustain in the duel, and took inordinate pleasure in pointing out whenever she made a mistake. The Great and Powerful Trixie found herself making more and more mistakes as time went on, not just because it was such a very long and mind-numbing task, but also because the more she read—she was not foolish enough to simply sign a document without knowing _exactly_ what it was she was agreeing to—the more she realized she might be getting in over her head. Many of the possible things the waiver said might happen to her in the duel were rather…horrifying, things she'd assumed were impossible outside of horror stories about magic gone horribly wrong. Then again, those horror stories had to be inspired by _something_, didn't they?

A handful of times she'd almost considered deciding this was too dangerous and calling it quits…but no. She could not back down. She would not look the fool and coward, an object of ridicule and scorn, in front of Twilight Sparkle!

Oh, and she wanted unlimited cosmic power and for Twilight Sparkle to be her love slave for all eternity and for all of Twilight's friends to be tortured in Tartarus forever and ever. That was important, too.

Twilight Sparkle was not sitting idly while The Great and Powerful Trixie filled out the many, many forms. Or rather, she _was_ sitting…but not idly. She had informed The Great and Powerful Trixie that, if she was to use her full power in the duel, she would need to meditate and remove several 'limiters.' Once The Great and Powerful Trixie had started signing her name wherever the dragon told her to, Twilight had deactivated her connection to all the collars her concubines were wearing to minimize distractions and told them to go do whatever they wanted. Most of them hadn't noticed and kept on doing what they were already doing, but Twilight's friends had invited the guard over to sit down with them, have a bite to eat, and chat, all while keeping an eye on both Twilight and The Great and Powerful Trixie. Twilight herself had sat down in her throne and closed her eyes, horn glowing and causing her entire form to be enveloped in chains of light secured by locks shaped like her Cutie Mark. Every few minutes, a key materialized and turned in one of the locks, opening it and causing it and the chain it was connecting to to shatter.

There were an _awful_ lot of locks.

What's more, the more locks Twilight removed, the more…different she looked. It was a gradual process, but she seemed to be getting bigger, her horn longer, her wings wider, her mane and tail longer and shimmering, her beauty and radiance growing by the second as an aura of pure magic swirled around her. And yet, whenever The Great and Powerful Trixie looked straight on at Twilight rather than out of the corner of her eye, she looked like she always had…

So why did she keep getting the feeling that there was more to her than she seemed?

Regardless, she eventually managed to sign her name on the last dotted line, her horn nearly numb from all the signatures she'd written down over the last few hours. She sighed in relief and wiped away some sweat when she saw she was finished. That had been more exhausting than any autograph-signing session had ever been!...not that she'd ever had to sign that many autographs… "There," she croaked. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is finished."

"Good." The dragon took a deep breath and exhaled a blast of green fire, engulfing the pillar of completed forms and causing them to disintegrate. The Great and Powerful Trixie almost screamed and throttled the dragon to death for just destroying what she'd spent the last several hours working on, but remembered at the last minute that the dragon had the power to transport messages and other objects using his breath. "I'll let the legal department take care of that. Twi! We're all set."

"Ah, good," Twilight said, rising to her hooves and walking over…with her eyes closed. The Great and Powerful Trixie blinked and looked at the ground beneath the Alicorn's hooves, which seemed to be…_distorting_ as she stepped on it. The air rippled around her as she went as well, the intense magical aura around her bending light around her form. The Great and Powerful Trixie's hair stood up, her horn started sparking, sweat rolled down her face, and a feeling of uttermost dread and terror and awe filled her body, though she wasn't sure why. She trembled as Twilight approached, feeling like a giant was looming over her…even though, in fact, Twilight was only very slightly taller than she was. What…what was going on?

And why did she still have one last chain wrapped around her horn? "Why do you still have a chain around your horn?" The Great and Powerful Trixie asked. "And why are your eyes closed?"

"I can't release my final limiter here because…well, let's just say that Canterlot isn't big enough for my full power and leave it at that," Twilight said. Her voice didn't sound any louder or particularly different, and yet The Great and Powerful Trixie felt it reverberating in her bones and echoing inside her head. What was _going on? _"And my eyes…well, I'll open them after we get there."

"Ah," The Great and Powerful Trixie said uncertainly. "Wait, get where-"

"You're ready? FINALLY!" the blue Pegasus shouted, casting off the marvelous sunhat and astonishingly frilly dress she'd been wearing for the fancy dress picnic Pinkie had spontaneously decided to throw while they were waiting for Twilight and The Great and Powerful Trixie to finish getting ready. "I was getting sick and tired of drinking this second-rate tea! Flash, you're terrible at making tea! _Sweetie Belle_ makes better tea than you, and she burns water!"

The guard, currently wearing a top hat, frock coat, and monocle looked down at the teapot he'd been stirring and sighed. "Sorry…they never covered this sort of thing in guard training."

"A grievous oversight," the white Unicorn sniffed, horn lighting up as she carefully removed her own absolutely exquisite red dress studded with diamonds and a wide-brimmed hat with an extravagant plume, neatly folded them, and set them in a basket nearby. "One that I fully intend to remedy at the next opportunity."

"Mghophkllpkmafh," the pink Earth Pony mghophkllpkmafhted around the tremendous amount of food she'd just shoved into her mouth, the front of her own dress covered in crumbs and stains due to her using it as a napkin and bib and sending the white Unicorn into conniptions.

"Pinkie Pie, darling, I was eating that slice of apple cobbler you just snatched off my plate," the orange Earth Pony said in a flawless Manehattan accent, her long mane now woven in an immaculate bun, eyeliner and lipstick expertly added to her face, and her toned flanks and muscles concealed beneath a gorgeous flowing green dress with red apple-shaped sequins.

"Mppppthhhpgggfhjlkgaljgl," the pink Earth Pony mppppthhhpgggfhjlkgaljgled in apology, ruining her dress even further and causing the white Unicorn to faint.

"Oh…it's time already?" the yellow Pegasus, clad in an utterly adorable soft pink and cream dress laden with ribbons that seemed to emphasize that she was ridiculously beautiful and cute, said sadly. "I'm sorry little friends, but it looks like we have to cut this short," she said apologetically to a disappointed dozen or so woodland creatures, all of whom were wearing form-fitting fancy clothes as well. "Oh, don't be sad, we'll pick this up another time!...please don't be sad. Please don't be sad! _PLEASE DON'T BE SAD!"_ The animals, who didn't look sad at all, stared at her.

"All right, let's get this show on the road!" the blue Pegasus said, eagerly flying towards Twilight…

Only for the Alicorn's horn to light up and gently push her back. "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, but you can't come with us. None of you can."

The dragon sighed. "Figures."

"Awwww, what? But why?" the blue Pegasus complained.

"'Come with us?' We're going somewhere?" The Great and Powerful Trixie asked in confusion.

Twilight nodded. "You wished to fight me at my full power. If we were to do that here…well, there wouldn't be an Equestria left. And possibly not a planet."

The Great and Powerful Trixie blinked. "Wait, what?"

"So, for everyone's safety, I've selected a battlefield where I can cut loose and not have to worry about causing a mass extinction event or hurting my friends," Twilight continued.

"Awww, but I wanted to watch!" the pink Earth Pony whined, swallowing the ridiculous amount of food she'd shoved in her mouth.

"Don't worry, I planned ahead. You can watch our duel on this," Twilight said, her horn flashing and causing a rectangular plane of magic to form in the air as the others changed out of their fancy clothes.

"Oooh, how many channels does it get?" the pink Earth Pony asked excitedly.

"Just the one," Twilight said.

"Awww, lame!" the pink Earth Pony complained.

"You'll also all need to wear these," Twilight said, horn flashing again and causing several pairs of dark glasses to appear, enough for Spike, the guard, the rest of Twilight's friends, and any animal who felt like watching.

The white Unicorn wrinkled her nose in disgust as she gingerly picked up a pair with her magical field. "Ugh, these are so…_plain._ Must I really wear these?"

"Yeah, they're totally uncool," the blue Pegasus agreed.

"Those darned three-dee movies always give me a headache," the orange Earth Pony complained.

"They aren't 3D glasses. They're protective eyewear that will keep you from being blinded by the tremendous amount of power I'm going to be giving off," Twilight explained.

The yellow Pegasus gulped. "It's…it's going to be that bad?"

"Trixie wants to see my full power," Twilight said with a sigh. "And just like nopony can look at Pinkie's true form without going completely insane…well, let's just say I might have a similar effect."

Within seconds, everyone was wearing their glasses. "True form? What are you talking about? She's just a…very pink Earth Pony," said the baffled The Great and Powerful Trixie.

The pink Earth Pony snickered. "Boy, is _she_ out of the loop."

"You aren't going to give Trixie glasses, Your Magisty?" the guard asked.

Twilight shook her head. "No. Trixie wants me to fight with all my strength. That's exactly what she's going to get. Are you ready, Trixie?"

Actually, no, The Great and Powerful Trixie was having serious doubts and second thoughts. But she couldn't back down. Not now. Besides, how bad could it really be, anyway? (Far, far worse than she could ever imagine.) "Yes. The Great and Powerful Trixie is ready to go."

Twilight nodded. "Then let's be off." Her horn sparkled, and the two of them vanished in a flash of purple light. Those left behind turned their attention to the screen, which flickered and started displaying images…images of a place far, _far_ from Equestria…

…

The Great and Powerful Trixie had the sudden feeling that they were not in Equestria anymore.

The sky was full of more stars than The Great and Powerful Trixie had ever seen before, and all of them completely unfamiliar. Irregular and misshapen rocks slowly tumbled through space above her. A fat, rather sickly-looking red Sun hung in the sky, its corona writhing and flaring erratically as a swirl of darkness revolved around it, a puckering hole in space that the dying star's prominences found themselves inexorably attracted to. A shattered planet was visible hanging far overhead, a good third of its mass just _gone_, with nothing but floating space debris in orbit remaining.

The ground was hard and gray and covered in dust, dust that did not look as if it had been disturbed in a very, very, _very_ long time. The horizon seemed…_different_, though The Great and Powerful Trixie wasn't sure why. It was also quite cold, so cold that she could see her breath when she exhaled in astonishment. "Are…are we…are we on the Moon?!" she cried.

"No. Well…we're on _a_ Moon, yes," Twilight said, walking into view, her eyes still closed. The Great and Powerful Trixie noted, with some alarm, that dust seemed to be moving away from the Alicorn at an alarming speed, even when she was doing nothing but _standing in place_. "We are on the moon of the planet you see before you, a world that died in a great cataclysm trillions of years ago. All life in this galaxy did, actually, or at least that's what I assume, since Luna's informed me there hasn't been life here in a very, very, _very_ long time…if it ever existed in the first place."

"This…this _galaxy?_" The Great and Powerful Trixie gasped.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. This isn't our home galaxy. We're…let me think…approximately thirty-seven gigalight-years from our world," Twilight said.

"…How…how far is that?" The Great and Powerful Trixie asked.

"One light-year is 9,460,730,472,580,800 meters. A gigalight-year is one billion light-years. So that means we're approximately 3.500470274854896e+26 meters from our world," Twilight said matter-of-factly.

The Great and Powerful Trixie's head span. "That…that doesn't make it any easier to understand!"

"All right. Let me put it another way," Twilight said. "A light-year is the distance it would take a beam of light to travel in a year. If a gigalight-year is a billion light-years, and we're thirty-seven gigalight-years from home, then it would take thirty-seven billion years for light from our world to reach here."

"…That's…that's not possible!" The Great and Powerful Trixie protested.

"No, actually, it's simple math and astrophysics-" Twilight started.

The Great and Powerful Trixie shook her head wildly. "No! The Great and Powerful Trixie means that it's not possible we could even _be_ here! There's no way you're strong enough to teleport us such an impossible distance! It _must_ be an illusion! Otherwise, how could we even _breathe_ here, if this is the moon of a dead world?"

"Oh, that's easy, I gave this planetoid an atmosphere you could breathe while I was releasing my limiters," Twilight said. "I nearly forgot to, since I don't actually need to breathe myself anymore, so had to remind myself that you don't have that luxury."

"…You…you transported us all the way here…_and_ made a breathable atmosphere?!" The Great and Powerful Trixie shrieked. "That's not possible! You're lying! _Nopony_ is that powerful!"

"I am," Twilight said calmly.

The Great and Powerful Trixie stared at her. Her legs turned into jelly underneath her and she fell to the ground, displacing dust and not particularly caring that she was getting her coat and cape dirty. "How?" she whispered. "How…how can you be so strong? So much stronger than The Great and Powerful Trixie? The Great and Powerful Trixie has tried…tried so very hard, again and again…but still The Great and Powerful Trixie can never catch up to Twilight, not even a little, not without using dark magic. What…what is The Great and Powerful Trixie doing wrong?! Why do you have so much power when The Great and Powerful Trixie does not?!"

Twilight sighed. "Because I have learned the meaning of kindness, friendship, love, and what it truly means to be a leader. I have become better than the pony I once was and strive to be better every day. I've always tried to use my great power for good and everyone's benefit. And you? You'd only use this power to rub it in everyone's faces. Whatever lesson you might have learned from losing the Alicorn Amulet clearly didn't take, given how it looked as if you were actually changing for the better for a little while and then…_this_. I don't think Equestria would hear the end of it if you possessed my power. You'd spend all day and night using it to pointless prove to everyone that you are superior to them instead of actually being a good pony." She shook her head. "And with the tiny power that you currently have, you call yourself 'The Great and Powerful Trixie.' I don't even want to BEGIN to think what you'd call yourself if you had power similar to mine."

"Well…uh…The Great and Powerful Trixie was considering maybe Trixie the Omnipotent…but that's not important! That's not an explanation for why you have all this power but The Great and Powerful Trixie does not!" The Great and Powerful Trixie insisted. "If our situations were reversed, if The Great and Powerful Trixie had become Princess Celestia's student instead of Twilight Sparkle-"

"Then nothing would have changed, Trixie!" Twilight snapped. "You can't pull the 'You had opportunities I never had, everything was handed to you on a silver platter' card! As I recall, _both_ of us come from noble houses! _Both_ of us went to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns! But only _one _of us was kicked out of her family, and only _one_ of us flunked out of school, and that wasn't me!"

"THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE WAS NOT KICKED OUT OR FLUNKED OUT, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE LEFT OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE'S OWN VOLITION!" The Great and Powerful Trixie screamed.

"No, you didn't, Trixe, and we both know that!" Twilight said. "Sometimes nature has just as much to do with a pony's personality as nurture, and you have the completely _wrong_ nature to be an Element of Harmony and a Princess. Do you know what would have happened if you _had_ become Princess Celestia's student? You'd have grown impatient with her for not teaching her the things you wanted to learn, started dabbling in dark magic, and maybe run off to conquer another dimension like Sunset Shimmer tried to, because seriously, the two of you could practically have been _sisters!_"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie thinks Sunset Shimmer might be one of The Great and Powerful Trixie's cousins, actually," The Great and Powerful Trixie commented. "But The Great and Powerful Trixie refuses to believe this! Your argument basically boils down to you being a Princess because you're better than The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"No, Trixie, I'm a Princess because I've _earned_ it. I had to work tooth and hoof for this power to prove that I deserved it, that I was worthy of becoming divine," Twilight said. "And what, Trixie, have you _ever_ done to prove yourself worthy of such responsibility? And make no mistake, for all the power involved in being a Princess, the responsibility to use it wisely would _crush_ a lesser pony."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie…The Great and Powerful Trixie has…" The Great and Powerful Trixie hesitated, racking her mind. Surely she had done _something_ heroic and noble in the past, worthy of being rewarded with Princesshood!

Let's see…she'd helped defend Ponyville from the Nightmare Forces!...as had everypony else.

When the Ursa Minor stomped into town, she'd valiantly tried to fend it off!...and failed miserably.

Oh, wait, she'd saved Hoofington from an Ursa Major…no, wait, that never actually happened. She had trouble remembering that sometimes.

As The Great and Powerful Trixie struggled to think of something to prove Twilight wrong, the Alicorn continued. "And not only have you not proven yourself worthy of Princesshood, you're _lazy_ about it," Twilight said in disgust. "Yes, you _do_ train yourself to become stronger—for what little good it seems to do you—but given how often I've found you in the library looking at books you probably shouldn't be and bugging me for magic lessons, it's clear you're still trying to find shortcuts to power and success, like the Alicorn Amulet…and don't really care what the consequences of taking such shortcuts are."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie's mind was corrupted by the Amulet! The Great and Powerful Trixie never really meant to-" The Great and Powerful Trixie started.

"Trixie, _every single legend_ of the Alicorn Amulet makes it _explicitly_ clear what it does to whoever wears it. If you even knew it _existed_, that meant you had to _know_ about those legends. And yet you went looking for it _anyway_. _What does that say about you as a pony?"_ Twilight shouted.

"The…The Great and Powerful Trixie-" The Great and Powerful Trixie stammered.

Twilight snorted. "And here you are now, proving for sure that whatever lesson you might have learned back then you've forgotten, or why else would you put so much trust in this Talisman of Ekafatonyllatot malarkey?"

The Great and Powerful Trixie stiffened. "The Great and Powerful Trixie has no idea what you're talking about."

"Trixie, don't bother lying to me. I can see into your mind now," Twilight said.

"Th-that's not possible!" The Great and Trixie screamed, going pale. If Twilight could see into her mind, then that meant…that meant…

She was completely and utterly screwed.

"Trixie, I could teleport us thirty-seven gigalight-years in the blink of an eye. What _else_ do you think I'm capable of when I'm not holding back?" Twilight asked. "I can see into your mind. I know every deranged fantasy of what you want to do with me, every twisted imagining you have of all the horrible things you want to do to my friends for 'stealing' you from me. I can see everything sick and wrong and broken in your psyche…and you know what? I don't even hate you for it. I'm not even disgusted, really. I _pity_ you…because I can't fathom how one pony could even _live_ with so much hatred and jealousy and, and _wrongness_ inside of them. This is not how ponies are supposed to be. It's not how we're supposed to be at all."

"Don't…don't you _DARE PITY ME!"_ The Great and Powerful Trixie shrieked, outraged.

"Do not scorn pity that is the gift of a gentle heart," Twilight said softly. She shook her head. "But you know what's really sad? That you actually thought this would work. That you really thought that trinket of yours would do anything to me."

The Great and Powerful Trixie broke into a cold sweat. "I-it was all Discord's idea! He gave it to me, told me it would give me all your power as soon as you cast your first spell at me! This was all his plan! His fault!"

"Yes, his plan…which you _agreed_ to," Twilight pointed out. "Because you're so desperate to win my love and gain absolute power that you would accept a gift from the spirit of Chaos, a renowned trickster and the being who _invented_ lies—whom Fluttershy and I are going to be having a rather strong talk with after this—without considering he might not be being one hundred percent honest with you."

"…What are you talking about?" The Great and Powerful Trixie asked slowly.

"Trixie, what do you get if you spell Ekafatonyllatot backwards?" Twilight asked.

Puzzled, The Great and Powerful Trixie went over the word in her head, mouthing each letter and syllable as she reviewed it in reverse. Her eyes widened in horror. "No."

"Yes," Twilight said.

"It's…it's a _fake?!_" The Great and Powerful Trixie screamed. "He _lied_ to The Great and Powerful Trixie! He _used_ The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"And the really sad thing is you never saw it coming," Twilight agreed.

"But…but why…why would Discord…" The Great and Powerful Trixie stammered.

"My best guess?" Twilight said with a shrug. "He's not actually evil and just gathered a bunch of wannabe villains to screw around with them. In other words, he's just playing with you because he's _bored_. Like I said, I'm going to need to talk to him about this…I'm almost surprised he's not here now to laugh and throw popcorn at you or something." (Little did she know that Discord had in fact been on his way there to do just that, but ran into one of his favorite starship captains, decided to harass him, and completely forgot about The Great and Powerful Trixie's humiliation.)

"Then Discord wanted The Great and Powerful Trixie to challenge you to a duel, lose, and make a fool of The Great and Powerful Trixie…for a cheap laugh?!" The Great and Powerful Trixie cried.

"I'm afraid so," Twilight said, gently putting a hoof on The Great and Powerful Trixie's shoulder.

Enraged, The Great and Powerful Trixie shook her off. "The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't want your sympathy! The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't want your pity or your friendship! All The Great and Powerful Trixie wants is your love! Well, and your power, but mostly your love."

"I'm sorry, Trixie, but I can't give that to you," Twilight said apologetically.

"_THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST KILL THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE, BECAUSE SHE HAS NOTHING ELSE TO LIVE FOR!"_ The Great and Powerful Trixie shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks only to freeze partway down.

Twilight did not recoil. Instead, she said, "Is that really how you feel, Trixie?"

The Great and Powerful Trixie blinked. Much to her astonishment, it was. "…The Great and Powerful Trixie is not happy," The Great and Powerful Trixie said quietly. "The Great and Powerful Trixie has no family. No real friends. The Great and Powerful Trixie has a miserable job entertaining screaming filthy foals at birthday parties, has to check in with an apathetic parole officer on a weekly basis, and is constantly being reminded that The Great and Powerful Trixie is one misstep away from spending the rest of The Great and Powerful Trixie's life in prison. The Great and Powerful Trixie spends every waking moment thinking of all the sorts of things The Great and Powerful Trixie longs to do to Twilight Sparkle and your friends, to the point where it's ruining The Great and Powerful Trixie's sleep cycle and making it harder to function in everyday life. The Great and Powerful Trixie can't even refer to The Great and Powerful Trixie as anything other than The Great and Powerful Trixie!" The Great and Powerful Trixie collapsed to the ground, not caring that she was getting more dust on herself. "Nopony loves The Great and Powerful Trixie. Nopony at all. Not even…not even The Great and Powerful Trixie."

Twilight trotted over, sat down next to Trixie, and gently put a wing over her withers, leaning against her and nuzzling her. A strange tingle and warmth surged through the Unicorn's body, her horn sparking and hair standing on end as the Alicorn's aura washed over her. "I would like to be your friend, Trixie. I _always_ wanted to be your friend…even when you were making it difficult."

The Great and Powerful Trixie sniffled and squeezed her eyes shut. "You were wrong, Twilight Sparkle. The Great and Powerful Trixie _did_ try to change. The Great and Powerful Trixie tried so hard. The Great and Powerful Trixie genuinely meant The Great and Powerful Trixie's apology after you finished entertaining the Saddle Arabians. But…you were right. There is something _wrong_ with The Great and Powerful Trixie. Something broken inside, long ago. Something that made it impossible to stay good…and not envy and desire you with every fiber of The Great and Powerful Trixie's being." She started crying again. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is tired, Twilight Sparkle. So very, very tired. The Great and Powerful Trixie…does not want to be The Great and Powerful Trixie anymore…"

Twilight sat in silence for several minutes, letting The Great and Powerful Trixie lean against her and cry onto her shoulder. "Trixie," she said finally. "What would you say if I told you that I could…fix you? If I could mend what's broken inside of you?"

The Great and Powerful Trixie snorted. "Not every problem in life can be solved by hitting it with a magical friendship rainbow, Twilight Sparkle."

"You'd be surprised. But no, I wasn't suggesting we blast you with the Elements of Harmony," Twilight said. "They're only supposed to be used for national defense, after all. No, what I'm suggesting is a little…different. Normally, I would prescribe therapy and genuine friends—and lots of both—but right now, in this time, in this place…there is another alternative."

The Great and Powerful Trixie slowly looked up at Twilight. "…What are you saying?"

"Trixie," Twilight said. "You signed a liability waiver, which means I can do pretty much anything to you right now without fear of legal repercussions. And I'm only one limiter away from accessing my full power…and trust me when I say there's very little I _can't_ do with that power, though it does have its drawbacks. I can use that power to…to make you whole. To mend what's twisted, to heal you. I know I chided you for taking shortcuts, but in your case…I'm not sure there's a better way than this to help you right now, and I think we both know that if I do nothing now, there's a good chance you might do something terrible in the future…and not just to others, but to yourself. However, this is not something that can be done lightly, and _never_ without permission. And there may be a price to pay. So, Trixie, I ask you: how badly do you want to become…better?"

The answer came at once. "More than anything."

"More even than…being with me?" Twilight asked.

The Great and Powerful Trixie considered this for a moment. "…Yes. Even more than…you," she said slowly, painfully, feeling as if she was giving up something precious. In a way, she was.

"Then I have your permission, then? To change you? To alter the makeup of your innermost self?" Twilight asked.

The Great and Powerful Trixie nodded. "Yes. You do. The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't like The Great and Powerful Trixie's innermost self anyways."

"Very well then." Twilight Sparkle stood up and spread her wings. "I warn you in advance…this might hurt a little."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie does not care," The Great and Powerful Trixie said.

Twilight nodded. "All right, then." She flapped her wings, and with a thunderclap shot into the heavens, the gust of wind from her takeoff blasting all the dust away for miles and knocking The Great and Powerful Trixie back, her mane and tail askew. The blue Unicorn looked up in amazement as Twilight soared higher and higher, until she seemed to be on the edge of space.

And then, once she was high enough, she conjured one last key and inserted it into the lock around her horn. As the final chain shattered her horn lit up, glowing brighter than the dying sun nearby, brighter than Celestia's Sun back home, brighter than a supernova, outshining everything in the entire Solar System…

And when the light faded…

The Great and Powerful Trixie's jaw dropped in wonder and astonishment. Twilight had grown bigger. A _lot_ bigger. So much bigger, in fact, that the shattered planet nearby could fit into her _nostril._ There was no way The Great and Powerful Trixie should have been able to see the entirety of her, and yet, somehow, she could. She resembled an elder Alicorn now in body shape, though none of those were anywhere _near_ her size, with elongated features, a swanlike neck, and a grace and beauty so radiant light was literally emanating from her form that made The Great and Powerful Trixie weep. Her Cutie Mark had become a star the size of a small galaxy. Every hair on her coat was perfect, glossy, and seemed to contain an entire universe in itself. Her hooves were shod in meteor iron with gems the size of planets embedded in them. A peytral made of starmetal adorned her neck, massive gemstones the size of solar systems, each resembling the Cutie Marks of one of her friends, set in it. A pair of earrings resembling her Cutie Marks dangled from her ears, supernovas frozen in mid-explosion. Her crown looked the same, but much bigger, and the tourmaline star of the Element of Magic shone more brightly and beautifully than anything save for Twilight's own face, and was almost impossible to look upon, seeming to exist in more than three dimensions simultaneously. Her horn rose and rose and rose from her forehead, tapering into a point that looked like it could rip a gash in the fabric of space and time if she so much as twitched wrong or moved her head too sharply, with a miniature spiral galaxy swirling around its length. Her wings, spread out to either side of her, seemed to stretch into infinity, as if they could envelop the entire universe in their span. Her mane and tail also flowed out forever, shimmering masses of pure magical energy studded with stars that seemed to meld into space around her, as if all of reality was woven from her hair.

She was the most wonderful and magnificent thing The Great and Powerful Trixie had ever seen. She was Magic itself, in all Her infinite wisdom and beauty and majesty. The Great and Powerful Trixie prostrated herself, knowing at last what it was to be in the presence of a true goddess. She wept and screamed, begging her to accept her undying love and devotion, the glory of Twilight's radiance so great she felt as if she were being annihilated utterly, leaving only a hollow shell obedient to her Princess's slightest whim. And she _relished_ it.

Twilight slowly, ponderously turned her colossal head to face The Great and Powerful Trixie, whose breath caught in her chest. The goddess opened her eyes.

And The Great and Powerful Trixie died.

…

Some time later…

The doors to Twilight's throne room swung open and eight ponies and one dragon walked into the corridor, laughing at a story Trixie—who was not dead—had been telling them. "And that is why I can never go back to Vanhoover again," the blue Unicorn said ruefully.

"Jeez, Trixie, just how many towns have you been run out of, anyway?!" Rainbow Dash asked incredulously.

"Far more than I would wish. Oh well, at least there will always be a place for me in Ponyville," Trixie said. She hesitated. "That is…if I'm…"

"Still welcome? If yer as committed to keepin' this new outlook on life Twilight's given you and as serious about being a better pony as you've said you are-" Applejack started.

"I am," Trixie promised. "I really am."

"Then ah for one look forward to seeing you around town," Applejack said, causing Trixie to brighten.

"As would I! I had no idea you had such an eye for fashion. It would be wonderful to have another filly around to talk to about the finer things in life," Rarity said. She scowled at her friends, who rolled her eyes. "Celestia knows that Fluttershy's the only one around here who seems to be even remotely interested in talking about that sort of thing half the time, and I always suspect it's because she's so…er…nice that the thought of saying no never crosses her mind."

"It does cross my mind," Fluttershy said so quietly that absolutely nopony could hear her at all. "But I find it rude so I don't do it."

"Shouldn't it be 'Twilight knows,' not 'Celestia knows?" Flash Sentry, the guard, asked. "Especially since I believe that Her Magisty does, in fact, know?"

"Oh, be quiet," Rarity grumbled.

"Well, I _do_ have a flair for the stylish…I have to keep an eye on fashion to make sure I always look my best," Trixie said with a smirk. She sighed. "I regret that I never realized until now just how much all of us had in common. If I did, we might have been able to avoid all of…well, _some_ of this mess I got myself into."

"Hey, all of us screw up now and then. At least you're finally owning up to your mistakes," Rainbow Dash said, giving her an affectionate punch on the shoulder.

"I owned up to my mistakes before," Trixie said, wincing and rubbing her shoulder.

"Well, yeah…but you're owning up to them even more now. Which is good," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes," Trixie agreed. "I suppose it is."

"And plus, you're going to help me set up a new routine with all sorts of cool fireworks, and it's hard to keep holding a grudge against someone who's willing to do that," Rainbow Dash said.

Trixie smiled. "If only it had been so easy for me to let go of grudges…before…"

"Yeah, well, you seem just fine letting go of them now…and so long as you keep it up, ah think we're all gonna get along just fine in the future," Applejack said, shaking Trixie's hoof.

"Thank you, Applejack," Trixie said, gratified she was finally able to remember their names. "I look forward to seeing much more of you all in Ponyville from now on."

"And we you," Fluttershy said meekly.

"And once we get back, we can throw a 'Trixie's Not Evil Anymore For Real This Time Thanks To Twilight Messing Around With Her Head' party!" Pinkie said happily.

Twilight winced. "I…I wouldn't put it exactly like that…"

"I would," Spike said sardonically.

"I would not," Trixie said. "Twilight didn't mess around in my head…she cleaned it up, fixed everything I broke long ago in my selfishness and vanity and envy. And for that, I will always be grateful." With that, she hugged Twilight.

"I was happy to help you, Trixie. I'd do _anything_ to help a friend," Twilight said, hugging the Unicorn back.

"Was I your friend, Twilight? Was I really?" Trixie asked.

"If you weren't then," Twilight said. "You certainly are now."

Trixie smiled sadly. "I still love you, you know. That's not going to change."

"I know," Twilight said.

"But…I understand now that I can't have you. Not like…not like I wanted. You do not belong to me. You belong to all of Equestria…and to the ponies you hold most dear," Trixie said, nodding at Twilight's friends.

"I would happily let you into my harem," Twilight said, biting her lip. "But…"

"But I am a convicted felon on parole, I know," Trixie said. "And even after my parole is up, that mark…those _many_ marks…on my record will always stand between us."

"I'm sorry, Trixie," Twilight said sadly.

"No, it's fine," Trixie said, shaking her head. "I brought all this on myself. I understand that now. I ruined my own life, and I will have to live with the consequences of that every day from now on."

Twilight fidgeted. "You've…you've really turned over a new leaf…maybe I could expunge-"

"No," Trixie said firmly. "What I have done cannot be undone. Let my record remain the same, a reminder of what I have done and what I must strive to become better than. It will be hard…but I truly believe that now I have a chance of becoming a better pony, and it's all thanks to you. That is why I will always love you, Twilight…but even though we can never be together, I think I can accept simply being your friend. And perhaps…one day…I can find new love." Her thoughts turned to Gilda, and Lightning Dust. "And I think I may already have an idea where to look."

"So you'll be okay, then?" Twilight asked anxiously.

Trixie nodded decisively. "Okay? I am still one of the most despised ponies in Equestria. I have a job I do not particularly enjoy entertaining children whom I am not fond of. I am one misstep away from spending the rest of my life in prison and can never be with the pony I love. However…I have friends now, hope for the future, am no longer consumed with hatred and envy and lust, and am no longer forced to refer to myself in the third person. Am I okay? Not entirely…but thanks to you, thanks to everything you have done for me, I think I will be, someday. Someday I will _truly_ be worthy of calling myself The Great and Powerful Trixie."

Twilight smiled warmly. "I greatly look forward to seeing that day come, Trixie. Just as I hope to see more of you in a more friendly capacity in the future."

Trixie nodded. "Don't worry, I shan't try dueling you again. I see the futility of it now." She grinned. "Your _mother_, now…"

Twilight burst into laughter. "You want to spar with my mother? Go ahead. But be warned…she won't go _nearly_ as easy on you as I have in the past."

Trixie grinned. "I relish the challenge. I don't suppose either her or you would consider taking on an apprentice…"

"Coughconvictedfeloncough," Flash Sentry did not cough.

Trixie grimaced. "Ah. Yes. I'm going to have to find a way around the stigma, aren't I?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to expunge your record?" Twilight offered.

Trixie shook her head. "No, no, everyone would resent you for it. It is simply another burden for me to deal with. I shall persevere. I am confident I can, now."

Twilight nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. And...um...one day, after your parole is up...if you're still interested, and haven't found anyone else...I'm sure we could make room for you here. If you still want it."

Trixie considered this for a long moment. "...I am not certain if I am worthy of such an offer...but if I am still unattached after my parole is over...well...I'll think on it."

Twilight sighed in relief. "Thank you, Trixie. Would you to care to stay for dinner?"

Trixie shook her head. "No, I should be heading back to Ponyville. And besides, there's…somewhere in Canterlot I'd like to stop by first."

"Then I'll have Flash escort you. Flash, if you wouldn't mind?" Twilight asked the guard.

The Pegasus stallion nodded. "As you command, Your Magisty. Right this way, Ms. Trixie."

Trixie and the others exchanged fond farewells, parting not as adversaries or annoyances, but as friends, or the start of them. However, once Trixie was out of earshot, Spike quietly said, "Twilight…are you sure you did the right thing?"

"…I have to keep telling myself I did, Spike," Twilight said with a frown. "She seems so happy. Surely that's not a bad thing…right?"

"Why would what you did to Trixie be bad?" asked the confused Applejack.

"Yeah, you fixed her! You made her better and not evil and stuff," Rainbow Dash agreed.

Twilight sighed and shook her head. "It's not that simple, Rainbow Dash."

Spike nodded. "What Twilight did to Trixie…the magic she used to 'fix' her…it altered Trixie's fundamental nature down to the core. That sort of magic is…for the most part, forbidden."

Rainbow Dash recoiled. "Wait, what?!"

"Twilight, sugarcube, did…did _you_ just break the law?!" Applejack asked, shocked.

"What? No! No, of course not!" Twilight stammered. "I exploited a loophole in the liability waiver Trixie signed. Otherwise, I'd never have done something like that to her!"

"Why is it bad?" Pinkie asked. "You turned Trixie from a Meanie McMeaniepants to a Nicey McNiceypants!"

"It's bad, Pinkie, because essentially what I did is not too different from what Discord used to do when he inverted pony's personalities," Twilight explained.

Rainbow's eyes widened. "Wh-what?! No way! You…you made Trixie _better,_ you didn't drive her crazy, like-"

"The magic I used on her is not too dissimilar from that brand of chaos magic," Twilight said. "Or at least, it's banned under the same laws. Yes, I changed Trixie for the better—I _hope_—but that same power could just as easily be misused the same way Discord did. Just as Discord can use his power to invert pony's personalities for the worst, he can make them better, too…and just as I made _Trixie_ better, I can also make ponies worse."

They stared at her for a moment in shock. "Then…then you…you can do what…what Discord did to us?" Rarity whispered.

"It is within my power," Twilight said solemnly. "A _lot_ is within my power. I am capable of many things now, Rarity…things both great and good, and dark and vile. I now know how to do what Sombra did to corrupt the Crystal Empire. I know now how to use Changeling magic to drain love from others and bend them to my will. I know how to turn the world upside down and make physics and causality my bitch like Discord can. I know necromancy, and alchemy, and blood magic, and pretty much every other school of forbidden magic…or at least, I do when I have access to my higher levels of power, hence why I wear so many limiters, to keep even the _temptation_ of using such power out of my hooves. I am the Element of Magic. I am the Alicorn of Magic. I am Magic _itself_…and not all magic is good."

They stared at her for a while longer. "But…but Twilight…you would _never_ use your magic for-" Fluttershy started.

"Ms. Smartypants," Twilight said bitterly.

"…Oh. Right," Fluttershy said timidly.

"Well…uh…you'd never do it _again,_ right?" Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, I won't. At least, I _hope_ I won't. I wouldn't have ascended if Princess Celestia didn't think I'd learned and grown enough to be worthy of this power. However, the option to use that power for unscrupulous means, to make things easier, will always be there. I used forbidden magic for a good purpose today…but that's often how it always starts, using that kind of power with good intentions. It's all too easy to fall into a downward spiral after that, and keep using that power, always telling yourself it's for good…when the reality is quite the opposite. That is why there are so many rules on when and how an Alicorn can exercise her power…after all, we don't want another Nightmare Moon, or her equivalent, do we?"

They all thought about the giant…thing Twilight had turned into. They thought about how massive and powerful it was. They thought about what, perhaps, might happen if it were to become evil.

They shuddered, deciding one and all it might be best not to think about it anymore. "You ain't gonna become a monster, Twilight," Applejack said.

"Yeah, there's no way we'd let you go evil! I mean, it's bad enough when Rarity did that," Rainbow Dash said. "Seriously though, what would a world ruled by her have been like, anyway? Everyone would have to wear clothes all the time and look nice and speak fancy all the time! Ugh, how boring."

Rarity glared hatefully at Rainbow Dash. "You do not want to know what the Nightmare Forces were telling me to do to you."

"What were the Nightmare Forces telling you to do to me?" Rainbow Dash asked. Rarity told her. Rainbow considered this for a moment. "Kinky."

"I've considered taking over the world once or twice! Then I could have a party that never ended!" Pinkie said happily.

"…Sugarcube, that is probably the most terrifying thing ah've ever heard you say," said a horrified Applejack.

"You're welcome!" Pinkie said.

"I'd certainly prefer a world ruled by Twilight to one ruled by Pinkie," Rarity said with a shudder.

"I wouldn't," Spike said. "She'd probably send me out to murder anyone who's late returning a library book. Or do even _more_ work."

"Well, _some_ of you might like a world run by an evil me…" Twilight said, contemplating a world run by pure logic and reason under her absolute control, where nopony could do anything without her knowledge, a world controlled by pure magical might with bookshelves towering into the sky and armies of slaves happily transcribing texts night and day and worshipping her glory as they literally sacrificed their souls in the pursuit of knowledge and progress, with her friends chained to her body so that one or all of them were constantly pleasuring her dark majesty. "Then again, maybe not." Twilight smiled gratefully at her friends. "It's a moot point, though, because I know I won't become evil as long as I have all of you by my side. With your friendship and love filling me, the power of good magic strongly outweighs the bad. Which is another reason I'm glad to have all of you around forever…so long as I have you, I will _never_ be tempted to the dark side. I love you girls—and Spike—so much." She pulled them all to her and gave them a big hug.

"Forbidden magic or not, I think you did the right thing," Fluttershy said softly once Twilight let them all go because they, unlike her, still needed air. "Whenever I saw Trixie, I could feel her hurting inside, just like some of my animal friends who've had rough lives and had trouble trusting others. I tried to help her as much as I could, but she just kept turning me away. It's my fault. I should have tried harder-"

"No, it's not your fault, Fluttershy," Twilight said quickly. "Trixie was in a bad place, and has been for a very long time. As many misgivings as I still have about what I did…I saw into her mind. I know how bad she really was inside. I know how desperately she wanted _not_ to be anymore. And I knew I had the power to fix her…and so I did. But only when she _asked_. And that…that makes it okay, doesn't it? I mean, if I'd done it anyway, without her permission, then…then it would have been wrong…"

"Right," Applejack said. "And you'd _never_ have done it if she'd said no, right?"

"Right," Twilight said…though she did not look entirely certain.

"I think you're all being silly fillies," Pinkie said dismissively. "Twilight fixed Trixie. Trixie's happy and nice and friendly now. That's good enough for me!"

"Yes, well, not all of us are horrific monsters older than time who feed off happiness and joy," Rarity said.

Pinkie sighed. "Yeah, more's the pity."

"Um. Twilight. If…uh, if somepony else asked you to…to _change_ them like you did Trixie…to make them better…would you?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

Somehow, Twilight didn't think Fluttershy was asking about 'somepony else.' "No, I wouldn't," she said, pretending she didn't see Fluttershy's look of disappointment. "Not unless I'm absolutely, positively sure that they _need_ it, and that the repercussions of them _not_ changing would be worse."

"And Trixie absolutely positively needed it?" Spike asked.

Rainbow snorted. "Well, yeah, of course she did. You saw how she broke down when Twilight pointed out how much of a failure she was, didn't you? Filly has problems. Well, _had_ problems."

"It's more than that, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said. "When I was in my higher form, I could see into Trixie's soul. She was worse off than even she realized. It's a good thing she came to me when she did, because otherwise her obsession and madness might have gotten so bad she would have destroyed Equestria, or herself…or both…" The Alicorn's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Which…is exactly why Discord _sent her to me_, isn't it?"

…

Trixie and Flash Sentry walked down the corridors of Canterlot Castle as they headed for the exit into the city proper. Trixie glanced around, taking note of the number of guards, servants, and members of the nobility who they always seemed to be sharing the halls with. Many of them recognized Trixie and regarded her with fear and disdain. Once, this would have made Trixie angry and indignant. But now? Now she bore it with resigned acceptance.

After they'd gone several minutes without seeing another pony, however, Trixie abruptly said, "You can come out now. There's nopony else around."

Flash Sentry blinked in confusion. "Huh? What are you-"

Abruptly, his helmet lifted off of his head to reveal the chimeric mishmash of animal parts and chaos magic known as Discord. "Surprise! I was here all along, except when I wasn't."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Flash Sentry screamed in understandable terror.

"Calm down, Flash. He's not going to do anything," Trixie said.

"It's not that, it's that he's been in my helmet all this time and might have done Twilight knows what to my mane!" Flash cried. "Is it still blue? _Please_ tell me it's still blue!"

Trixie looked at Flash's mane. It was still blue. "It's still blue," she said.

"Of course it is," Discord said as he hopped off Flash's head and put his helmet back on. "Whether or not it's infested with lice, on the other hand…" Ignoring the Pegasus's cry of indignation, Discord turned to Trixie. "So, how'd you know I was in there?"

Trixie shrugged. "Where else would you be?"

"Lots of places, actually, but considering you guessed correctly on the first try, I'll give you that. So…oh, hold on." Discord grabbed Flash by the tail and chucked him out the window, then quickly grabbed the lintel and pulled it down like a window shade, causing the window to vanish completely, leaving solid wall behind. "Right. Now…" Discord pulled out a megaphone, stuck it in Trixie's face, and inhaled.

Trixie batted it away with a hoof. "Knock it off. You set me up to fail, didn't you? Twilight told me."

"She figured it out? Darn, there goes my routine," Discord complained, tossing the megaphone over its shoulder, where it hit a wall and popped like a balloon. "I'm guessing you want an explanation, then."

"I do," Trixie said. "The Evil League of Evil doesn't exist because you're secretly still evil and trying to get revenge on the Elements of Harmony, is it? You just set it up as a way to amuse yourself by humiliating those who _do_ seek revenge."

Discord gasped and put a hand to his chest. "_Moi? _Do something as horribly cruel and heartless as that? That is completely and utterly only half-true! Maybe a little more or less, I'm not sure."

Trixie frowned. "_Half-_true? Then what's the other half?"

"Trixie, Trixie, Trixie," Discord said pityingly, condescendingly patting her on the head. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Why do you think I sent you to Twilight with a fake artifact and a half-baked plan to beat her in a duel?"

"So I would be completely and utterly humiliated by her?" Trixie asked. She didn't even feel bitter about it anymore.

"Precisely! And what came of that humiliation?" Discord asked.

"My…" Trixie froze. "My redemption."

"BINGO!" Discord said, now wearing glasses, an ugly suit and tie, standing behind a desk with a glass sphere with a turn handle on one side filled with lots of numbered balls on it. He handed Trixie a Bingo sheet with completely nonsense symbols on it instead of numbers and shapes drawn around some of them.

"…I don't understand," Trixie said.

"My dear Trixie, while part of the purpose of my Evil League of Evil is to watch you idiots humiliate yourselves for my amusement…a very _big_ part…the _real_ reason I founded this organization is to reform you," Discord said.

Trixie gave him an astonished look. "Reform us?!"

"But of course! Just look at me," Discord said, gesturing at the red tights, strap-on horns, and trident he was wearing. "Once I was the baddest of the bad. But now I'm…okay, not the goodest of the good," Discord admitted as he donned a moth-eaten white robe with tattered wings, an askew halo, and a harp that was badly out of tune. "But I'm still a lot better than I used to be. I'm practically the poster child for redemption, proof that just about everyone, even the worst of the worst, can earn a chance for forgiveness. And after I finally realized that friendship is…ugh, magic…and that there are more important things in the world than selfishly rearranging reality to suit myself, like the smile of the most wonderful Pegasus who ever lived, I realized that maybe there was still hope for all those other reprobates, scalawags, ne'er-do-wells, maniacs, and other assorted nasties out in the world as well. With Princess Celestia's permission-"

"Princess Celestia _approved_ this?!" Trixie asked incredulously.

"Yep! It was either this or I dump massive amounts of LSD into the griffons' water supply to make them so high they'll stop fighting each other all the time, which Celestia seemed to think was a bad idea for reasons I can't fathom," Discord said. "So I gathered you and the rest of the League together as a bit of a trial run to see if the methods I have in mind work. If they do, I can move up the sorting algorithm of evil to try and reform bigger-level villains like Chrysalis, Sombra—if there's anything left of the guy, which I think there _might_ be—and some of the other monsters locked up in Tartarus. I specifically targeted you six-"

"Don't you mean seven?" Trixie asked.

"What? No, there's you, Gilda, Lightning Dust, Blueblood, Pokey Pierce, and the Flim-Flam Brothers," Discord said.

"Exactly! That's seven! Flim and Flam!" Trixie said.

"No, no, they're _twins_, they're practically the same person in different bodies, except one has a mustache," Discord said dismissively. "Anyway, I specifically targeted the six and a half of you because you had the best reasons to hate my new besties the Elements of Harmony and presented the most immediate threat to their well-beings until the next ancient evil Celestia buried under a rock and forgot about shows up again, and even then it'd probably just make you its minions because everyone thinks you're the most likely to serve under an evil overlord for some reason."

"That's preposterous!" Trixie said angrily.

"You came to work for me willingly enough, didn't you?" Discord pointed out.

"…True. But…how are you reforming us?! All the missions you've sent us out on were failures that did nothing more than completely humiliate us!" Trixie protested.

"Which is exactly my intention! Well, that and I'm kind of a dick and watching you make fools of yourselves makes me laugh. I'm good now but not _that_ good," Discord said. "You see, Trixie, sometimes to fix something that's broken, you need to break it some more so you know how best to put it back together. The assignments I send you and the other Leaguers on are designed to beat you down enough that you're forced to admit your own flaws and failings and stop blaming others for everything that's wrong in your life and finally give up being selfish jerks and try to better yourselves. That, or embarrass you enough to make you decide that evil doesn't pay and just call it quits because being bad just takes too much effort for too little payoff."

"That's cruel and ridiculous," Trixie said, dismayed.

"Uh, hello? Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony?" Discord said, pointing to a T-shirt on his chest with a smiling picture of himself next to the words 'SPIRIT OF CHAOS AND DISHARMONY.' "And besides, it worked on you, didn't it? Twilight humiliated you to the point where you were _finally_ able to admit there was something wrong with you and ask for help fixing it. And now you're not evil anymore! Congratulations! You're the first graduate from Discord's School of Hard Knocks!" he said, making a cap and gown appear on Trixie, then thrust a diploma into one of her hooves while shaking the other one and turning to grin at a second Discord, who gave him a thumb's-up and took a picture on a big tripod camera as confetti fell down from the ceiling.

"…I am not sure whether to be outraged at you for manipulating myself and the others like this, or frustrated that I'm actually a better person now because of it," Trixie said, looking confused.

"Good! If you felt any other way I'd be extremely disappointed," Discord said as the confetti, cap and gown, and second Discord vanished. The diploma remained, though.

"But I'm the only person who's been reformed! The others still want revenge on the Elements of Harmony!" Trixie pointed out. "Not to mention the missions you sent Blueblood and Gilda on failed to reform them!"

Discord shrugged. "It's a work in progress. What, you really thought that they'd change their minds after the first failure? If you were the kinds of ponies to learn from your mistakes on your own, you wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. You were much easier to redeem since you were already pretty unstable. The others might be a bit tougher to crack since they aren't completely insane except for Pokey. Seriously, that guy's got issues. Ideally, Gilda would have admitted her repressed sexuality and accepted Rainbow Dash's apology after the whole 'exposing Rainbow's deep dark secret' thing failed, and Blueblood would have realized after his ridiculously painful ordeal with the Autons—which I totally didn't expect, honest, that caught even _me_ by surprise-that being evil is just not worth it. It hasn't taken for either of them, though, just as you didn't _quite_ learn your lesson after the Alicorn Amulet thing. Or rather, you did learn it, but then you forgot it again. Aesop Amnesia. So _stupid_ when that happens, don't you think?"

"Then you're going to just keep…doing this to them until they break or give up?" Trixie asked.

"Well, unless you have a better idea. It's not like most of them will agree to getting changed by Twilight like you did, or getting blasted by a rainbow Friendship laser," Discord said.

"You could just…tell them…" Trixie said weakly.

"Uh-huh. Would that have worked on you?" Discord asked skeptically.

"…Therapy?" Trixie suggested.

"Did I mention I'm a licensed psychozerapist?" Discord said in a Germane accent as he donned glasses and held up a diploma.

"Did you get that online?" Trixie asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not," Discord lied, throwing the diploma over his shoulder, where it hit the wall and splattered like rotten fruit. "Look, you have every reason to disparage my methods…but considering that it worked on _you_ I'd say I'm onto something."

"One success is not a proof of concept," Trixie argued.

"No, it's not, which is why I intend to continue this experiment until it pays off," Discord said.

"I'm not sure that's how the scientific method works," Trixie said.

Discord blinked. "It's not? Oh. Well, I don't really care. Still doing it. It's for their own good…probably. And look at it this way, while they're doing my insane and pointless schemes, they're being kept from doing something _really_ bad of their own volition, or becoming the pawn of some other Big Bad. I mean, come on, we both know that if I hadn't scouted you for the League and sent you here, you would have eventually tried to break open the Gates of Tartarus and absorbed all the evil beings in there into yourself to become a monster of pure evil strong enough to destroy Equestria, right?"

Trixie fidgeted uncomfortably. That _had_ been one of the plans that had sometimes come to her, late at night, when her loneliness and misery were at their strongest. "I…suppose so…" she admitted uncomfortably. "That does not mean I agree with what you're doing, though."

Discord shrugged. "I'm not expecting your approval, or even your gratitude…though it would be nice."

Trixie sighed. "So now that I've 'graduated' what will happen to me now?"

"That's up to you," Discord said. "Since you're reformed, you no longer have to be in the Evil League of Evil anymore. You can go back to your regular life, and I'll just tell the others you quit. We can throw you a farewell party or something and make fun of you for being a quitter and a pussy. Well, maybe not, Pokey hates parties…which actually might be the perfect reason to throw one…anyway, we can do that, or you can continue working for the League, pretend to still be bad, and help me reform the others. Maybe you can think of a less 'mean' way to do it than I am, though I doubt it. So…what'll it be?"

Trixie frowned. "What's to stop me from just telling them what you're _really_ up to?"

"Well, aside from the fact that I could just _keep_ you from talking," Discord said, causing a zipper to appear where Trixie's mouth was. "If they found out, they'd probably lose it and go on a rampage. Do you _really_ want that on your conscience, especially now that you actually _have_ one?"

Trixie unzipped her mouth and thought about this for a moment. She sighed, seeing the logic in it. Odd, thinking that there might be _logic_ in something said by _Discord._ "I won't help you…but I won't hinder you, either. While I don't agree with your methods, I admit that it's something that needs to be done, to keep others from making the same mistakes I did and hopefully finding peace."

Discord looked disappointed for a moment, but shrugged it off. "Fair enough. You will be missed, but your departure will free up space for another villain in need of some reformation. I think I'll see if I can get Sunset Shimmer…I'm sure she's still nursing a grudge, and am pretty sure she'd rather come back to Equestria than deal with law enforcement in the world she's stuck in for turning into a demon, blowing up part of the school, attempting to enslave the student body as part of a ridiculously pathetic plan to conquer Equestria that would never have worked in a million years, and in general been an all-around bitch. What'll you do about Lightning Dust and Gilda?"

"…I have not been as good to them as I should have," Trixie admitted sadly. "I used them as nothing more than someone to have sex with. To be fair, that's all they wanted from me, but that's not what it should have been. I'm not sure if I love either of them…but I think I could. I'm going to try and befriend them. For real. They need real friends now just as much as I did. And who knows? Maybe I'll be able to convince them to change their ways my own way, instead of using your method."

"If you can do that, I will be truly impressed," Discord said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I should probably go and see our newest Princess. I imagine she and the rest of her friends are going to have some rather pointed questions about what I've been up to…and I'm fully expecting Rainbow to buck me in the face for screwing with Gilda. I'm looking forward to it, actually. Let's see if I can convince _them_ not to pry and leave me be. Toodles."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared. As he did so, Flash Sentry rounded a corner with several other guards and rushed towards Trixie. "Ms. Trixie! Are you all right?!" the Pegasus asked urgently.

Trixie blinked and quickly shoved the diploma Discord had left in her hat. "Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"What did that bastard do to you?! I don't understand what Princess Celestia is _thinking_, letting him wander wherever he pleases!" Flash said angrily.

_Neither do I,_ Trixie admitted. "He didn't do anything. We just…talked. One reformed creature to another."

"…And that's it? That's all he did?" Flash asked skeptically.

"That's it," Trixie said.

Flash frowned at her. It was clear he didn't believe her. However, he could also see she had no intention of telling him more. "…Very well," he said reluctantly. "Do you still wish to go to your original destination, or would you prefer I escort you to somewhere where you can lie down? After an encounter with Discord, many ponies need a good long rest."

"I don't need to lie down. I still want to go to the Lulamoon estate," Trixie insisted. "There are some ponies I need to speak to. An apology that has been overdue for a very, very long time…"


End file.
